friends forever
by saturniscool
Summary: nick and judy meet as children
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia **friends to the end**

Nick had just being muzzled and taunted by the scouts, just because he was a fox. He sat crying and trembling.

He was so scared and felt so alone just then he heard a voice "hey what's going on"? asked the voice Asked the mysterious voice, Nick looked up to see a shadow.

Nick began crying more, "no no" he screamed "please don't put another muzzle on me", Then the figure came closer to nick to reveal a young bunny in a police costume.

"Hi I'm Judy" she greeted him nick looked at the bunny with fear in his eyes, Great he thought to himself another prey animal to taunt me for being a fox.

she sat down next to him, "so what's your name"? she asked nick.

"I'm nick" he said wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Well nick may I ask why your crying"? she asked softly.

"Umm I can't tell you'" said nick, He was just too embarrassed to admit he got muzzled and what if this bunny thought he'd deserved it?.

"You can tell me" she said ,"My mum says it helps to talk about things that are upsetting us that makes us feel better sometimes".

"Well" said nick ,"I was going to join the junior ranger scouts and when I was doing my initiation , They put a muzzle on me and told me I can't be trusted because I'm a fox.''

Judy stared at him looking shocked, "They muzzled you"? ,That's awful" she said "no one deserves that"

"You really think so"? asked nick "I thought well you would have thought I did because well I am a fox"

"So what"'? asked Judy "that doesn't make you bad you seem like a really nice fox to me", She then looked at the building they were sitting near.

"Are they in there"? she asked, "The scouts that muzzled you"?.

"Yeah" said nick sniffing, Then Judy took hold of his hand and began to pull him up.

"Come on then" said Judy

Nick began to panic a bit ,"Wait wait where are we going"? he asked ,Although he already knew where Judy was taking him.

Judy continued to walk towards the steps , "i want a word with those animals" ,She didn't call them scouts because she didn't think they deserved to be called that.

Nick bean to breath heavily ,"no no please no" he cried Judy put her paw on him, "Don't worry they won't hurt you trust me" she said .

So they went inside the building and then nick and Judy heard voices laughing. Judy put a finger to her lips to signal nick to be quiet.

"I can't believe a fox thought we would ever let him join the scouts, I mean how stupid can you get"? He heard the beaver mock.

"Yeah" said the zebra ,"it's a good thing we had that muzzle" ,Then the hippo turned around to see nick and Judy

"Hey look" he smirked "here's muzzle face now with a bunny". All of the scouts burst out with laughter.

"What's wrong fox"? asked the Moose "need a bunny to be your bodyguard, 'are you really that scared of us''? he asked mockingly.

"Leave him alone" commanded Judy "He told me you put a muzzle on him is that true"?. She asked folding her arms.

The beaver smirked and simply shrugged his shoulder "yeah so?, he's a fox"

"A stupid sneaky sly fox" said the zebra looking over at nick with who was shaking with fear, "That's all he'll ever be".

Nick became hurt by this, Then he confronted the scouts "no I'm not, yes I am a fox but that doesn't mean I'm bad"

Judy nodded and stood next to nick, ''He's right so apologize to him right now''.

The scouts all looked at each other and laughed again ,the beaver stepped closer to Judy and sneered at her

"You can't be serious bunny" said the beaver sniggering.

"My name is Judy" she angrily told him.

"Whatever" said the beaver rolling his eyes "we aren't apologizing to the fox", he then turned his attention to nick.

"look here fox" he sneered ,"We have more muzzles so unless you want another one on you ,I suggest you leave now''.

Nick looked even more terrified he didn't want another muzzle to be put on him, So he turned around.

"Fine" yelled nick tears forming in his eyes, "I I don't want to join your dumb club anyway" and he ran up the stairs and the scouts all laughed and pointed at him.

"Aww gonna cry to mummy fox"? mocked the zebra

Judy stared at them all ,"You are all unbelievable" she told them, "You call yourself scouts?, you're just a pack of bullies" she then turned around and went after nick.

"Yeah go on bunny" said the beaver scout "hop along after the cry baby fox"

Judy began to look for nick and found him sitting on a bench, "hey nick" she said "I'm sorry I couldn't get them to apologize to you".

"That's okay" said nick smiling, "You stood up for me no one has ever done that before, Do you want to be my friend"? he asked.

"Well of course" Judy said "I'm going to be a police officer when I grow up", and the police help people in need and you look as if you need a friend''.

"Wow" said nick "I don't think there has ever been a bunny who's being a police officer before, That's kinda cool, hey police officers help out people in need right"?

"They sure do" Judy said

"Do you think I could join the police with you?, We could be partners" he suggested.

"That sounds great" said Judy, Then she took the sticker of her uniform and put it on nick.

"Come on then" said Judy "we'd better get home, see you tomorrow nick" she said

"Bye Judy and thanks again".


	2. Chapter 2

f **riends forever chapter 2 ps id like to thank zootopia lover for giving me this idea for this chapter in the reveiws**

[Please note in this fanfic Judys parents were never scared of foxes]

{the next day]

Nick was still upset after what happened at the scouts, he was so scared he had to sleep with his mum. He told her about Judy

"she's amazing mum" said nick eating his breakfast ."The best friend I ever had"

Nick's mum smiled "I'm glad you like her and that she didn't judge you that's important about being friends"

Nick nodded "and she wants to be a police officer too" he said

"Well I'm sure she'll be a great one ,but nick it is time for school" she said looking at the clock

Nick sighed but went to get his coat and bag

"Come on then don't want to be late" said nicks num, so they walked to school together when nick spotted a familiar face

"Judy" he cried "Judy" ,Judy looked around to see a smiling fox running towards her

"Nick" she cried back nick they shared a hug and began walking together

"I wanted to thank you again for yesterday" said nick

Nick turned around to see his mum who was walking a few steps behind them,

"that's my mum" he said ,"I told her what you did for me yesterday"

Nick's mum approached them, "so you must Judy" she said smiling down at the young bunny ,"I wanted to thank you for what you did for my son, it takes a very brave person to do that"

Judy smiled " well, i couldn't just ignore someone in need, and Nick is a really nice guy, i don't know why those bullies did what they did"

"Judy" they all heard a voice cry ,"Judy oh there you are" said her father, he then looked up to see nick and his mum

"Oh hello" he greeted "I'm Stu hopps", Judy's dad Judy told me she made a new friend yesterday, uhh it's nick right"? he asked

Nick shyly nodded

Mr hopps looked at nick, "it's Judy's first day today can you do me a favour and look after her please?"

Nick nodded again but felt too shy to say anything

Nick's mum checked her watch "oh dear children bell's about to go better get to class"

So nick and Judy went to class together and along the way there Judy had noticed a lot of animals snickering at Nick

[in the classroom]

"Good morning children" said mrs gale their teacher ,who was a gazelle

"Good morning mrs gale" replied the children

"Now today we have a new student ,Judy hopps would you like to stand up and introduce yourself"?.

So Judy nervously stood out of her seat

"uh hi" she began saying, "i'm Judy hopps and I came from bunny burrow" ,and then she the sat back down

"Thank you Judy" said Mrs gale, " now today we're all going to tell the class what we want to be when we grow up" ,uh carl would you like to start"

Everyone turned around to see a reindeer standing up, "when I grow up I want to be a builder"

"Thank you" said mrs gale, "would you go next Hillary"?

Then a hippo stood up "I want to be a dancer" she said, and even did a little spin to which everyone giggled a bit

"Thank you Hillary, Judy what about you"?

So judy stood up and spoke, "when I grow up I'm going to be a police officer".

The whole room fell silent until someone began to chuckle.

"Bunny cop" she heard someone say , "that is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard", she saw it to be a fox who spoke in a southern accent

"Gideon grey" said Mrs gale ,"we don't laugh at other people's dreams now apologize please, or do I have to send you to the headmasters office"?

Gideon looked at Judy with a bit of a sneer to let her know he wasn't really sorry. "Sorry Judy" He said

"It's okay" replied Judy then turned back round quickly

"Ok class break time" said mrs gale "see you later"

"come on Judy" said nick ,"I'll show you where our playground is"

So they got outside where Judy saw some animals on the swing , some were on the climbing frame ,and some were just sitting in a circle playing truth or dare.

"So what do you want to do"? nick asked Judy he was happy he had someone to be with, he had never had a friend before and the feeling was wonderful

Just then a voice was heard from behind them , it was the same voice who had just laughed at Judy in class gideon grey and this time he had a weasel with him

He snarled at Judy "what crazy world are you living in where you think a bunny could be a cop?" he asked mockingly

"yeah" the weasel agreed, "bunnies can't be cops they're too small, not to mention dumb"

Judy felt a bit scared but she wasn't going to let it show ,"anyone can be anything" she said firmly

However they just laughed at her and Gideon pushed her to the ground ,nick looked shocked but felt too scared to move

"Are you scared"? taunted Gideon as he came closer to Judy

"Look at her nose twitch she is scared" pointed the weasel

Gideon crouched down to Judy "cry baby bunny cry", he began to tease but Judy cut him off when she kicked him in the mouth, he felt his mouth and looked at Judy with nothing but anger on his face, Nick looked at them shocked, wow he thought Judy's really brave to stand up to Gideon i wish i could be brave too, but i never will be, but his thoughts were interrupted when Gideon spoke

"Oh seems you don't know when the time is too quit maybe this will teach you" he said then he got his claws out ready to strike Judy ,but nick got in front of Judy so his claws hit him and he fell to the ground

"Nick" yelled Gideon "why did you do that?, I wanted to show the dumb bunny a lesson"

Nick frowned "she's not a dumb bunny" ,he yelled "she's my friend and she can be a police officer if she wants to be so you leave her alone" he tried to be brave, but his tail was in between his legs and Gideon could see he was trembling a bit

Gideon smirked and bent down to Nick's eye level "or else what"? he asked

When Nick didn't reply, Gideon nodded his head, "yeah thought so" he taunted

"Come on travis" said Gideon "I'm getting bored now"

Judy got up off the ground and went to check on nick who had a scratch on his cheek

"nick" she cried "are you okay"?, She asked ,as she checked his face where Gideon starched him

"Yeah I'm okay" replied nick "are you"?

"Well yeah" said Judy "'but he didn't scratch me he scratched you because you got in the way, why did you do that?''

"Well you helped me " said nick, "so I'm going to help you back" he smiled "it's what friends do help each other isn't it"?

"Yeah" said Judy smiling back ,"thank you do you want to go see the school nurse"?

"No thanks" nick quickly said "it'll heal soon"

Just then they heard the bell go

"Well" said nick "better get back to class"

"yeah" said Judy "thank you again nick"

'"We'll protect each other from bullies and other bad people" said nick "and the whole of zootopia,when we become police officers"


	3. Chapter 3

Zootopia chapter 3

Warning rated T for mentions of abuse and murder

So nick and Judy went back to class together.

"Okay children we're going to do some maths sums" said Mrs gale ,"uhh nick would you please come up to the board and solve this sum?"

"Yes miss" said nick getting up off his seat ,then Judy spotted a bear that was sitting in front of nick grinning and sticking his foot out making nick trip

"What was that for"? asked Judy, making the teacher turn around and she spotted nick on the floor

"what happened nick ? She asked walking towards him and helping him up of the floor

"Uhh nothing miss I just fell" he lied looking down at floor embarrassed

Judy sighed and shook her head not because he lied ,but because he just lets people do this to him

Mrs gale helped nick of the floor, just then there was a knock on the door a cat came in and told Mrs gale she was needed in the headmaster's office

"Be right back children she said "behave"

As she left the room it was silent for a few seconds until someone broke it

"Hey Judy" said a voice she turned around to see a lion who was smirking at her "do you really think you can be a cop?"

"well yeah" replied Judy "I do"

The lion laughed meanly "oh please" he said "even if you do make it to the ZPD the most you'll be is a meter maid, just spending your whole life putting tickets on cars and getting yelled at".

"That's not true" said nick ,"yes we may have to be a meter maids to start with ,"but we'll reach the top we'll be real police officers" ,he was sick of everyone thinking Judy can't be a police officer because she's a rabbit

"Wait" asked the lion "what do you mean we?"

"I'm going to be a police officer too" said nick looking proud

Everyone in the room began to laugh and jeer at nick.

"Oh please" said a deer, "it's funny enough a bunny being a cop but a fox?,You'll be lucky if they even allow you in the training"

"But cheer up nick" said a dog "you will get too see a lot of police" ,when you grow up you'll properly be arrested for stealing,"

The dog then smirked, "you'll go the same way as your dad"

Nick's eyes began filling up with tears his breathing getting heavier, Judy wasn't sure whether he would burst out crying or attack someone

He did neither, he got up and walked out the classroom as if he was just going to the bathroom.

"Nick wait", called Judy and she ran after him not caring about the trouble she would get in for going out of class without permission.

She the heard crying coming from the boys toilets, "great" she began saying to herself "the one place I can't go into"

"Nick are you in there"? She asked, "nick please come out I can't go in there".

Nick sighed he wanted to stay in but couldn't Judy's voice seemed to be a magnet that's caused him to come out

Judy smiled and threw herself at nick putting her arms around him , "It's okay nick" she said "we'll prove them wrong together"

"It's not that" ,I'm used to being bullied for being a fox, it's my dad I Just cried because they mentioned him" nicked began sobbing.

"do you miss him"? asked Judy

"no not at all " said nick ,"I'm terrified of him both me and my mum are"

"You're scared of your own dad"? asked Judy looking shocked "why what did he do to you "?

Nick sighed " he was abusive, " ,he said looking at the floor "when I was about 5 he began drinking , then every night I'd hear him and my mum arguing, my dad would call my mum horrible names he'd hit her once he even threatened her with a knife, right in front of me"

"Did he ever hit you"? asked Judy

Nick nodded "yeah always he said things to me like I should never have been born or I'm worthless", so me and my mum decided we couldn't take it anymore, so we left home we found a small flat to live in it's not the nicest place and we don't have a lot of money ,but I'd much rather be poor than live with someone who hits my mum"

"So how did your dad end up in jail?" asked Judy looking sad by nick's story

"Well one night after me and my mum left we saw on t.v that a fox had just murdered a donkey in a drunken rage, "I was shocked to see the picture of my dad on the t.v he got a life time in prison"

Judy looked at nick and put her paw on him "nick I am so sorry no one should have to go through that ,I didn't know you had such a hard life not just at school but home too".

"It's fine" said nick, "I'm happy because I have you now and my mum you are the two best people in my life you believing me and I believing you"

"Yeah" said Judy "now let's get back to class before the teacher starts looking for us".

"Nick, Judy where have you been?" asked Mrs gale"

"Uhh we went toilet miss" said nick

Mrs gale didn't look as if she believed him, but let them sit down anyway

"Okay children now for homework , I want you all to get into partners and find out as much as you can about the history of prey and predators"

Then a bear raised his hand ,"miss do we have to present to the class?" he asked

"Yes" replied Mrs gale "you have one week to complete it" , and you can present it anyway you like ok class dismissed"

Nick and judy walked out together "do you want to be my partner" asked nick

"Ok" said Judy "do you want to come over to my house we could use my computer"

"Sure" let me just phone my mum and tell her" so he called his mums number on his phone and began speaking ,

"hi mum can I go to Judy's house today ,yeah thanks I will bye love you too"

"Mum said yes and she'll pick me up at 5.00"

"Let's go then" said Judy

"Hey Judy" said nick, "I have an idea how about we do a play about the history of prey and predators"

"That sounds great" laughed Judy, "we can wear costumes"

"Yeah" said nick ,"let's do it maybe this will show the others that not all predators are mean anymore"

judy smiled and nodded "maybe it wil"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

{contains violence }

So after the week of rehearsing and researching for the history of prey and predators, nick and Judy were ready to do their play.

"Judy" said nick "I am feeling a bit scared,what if i mess up?"

"It's ok" said Judy putting her paw on his arm, "you'll do great I know it "

So in the class Mrs gale called nick and Judy to the front to present their play ,the teacher turned the lights out so it was quite dark

Judy spoke first "fear,treachary, blood lust thousands of years ago these were the forces that ruled our world ,a world where prey feared predator and predators had this uncontrollable urge to maim and maul and" ..

{suddenly nick jump out and pretended to attack judy}

"Ahh" yelled Judy as she pulled out some red ribbon, "blood blood, blood and death", which causes the class to start laughing

She then got up "back then the world was divided into two the vicious predator" said Judy pointing too nick

"Or meek prey" said nick pointing to Judy, "but over time we evolved and moved beyond our savage ways"

"And now" said Judy "we can all be together"

"And here in zootopia" said nick "is where our ancestors first joined together in peace"

The end they both said together

The class clapped and the teacher turned the light back on

"thank you nick and Judy, and well done now we'll do some more presentation's, uhh Emily and Peter would you go next please"?

Emily and Peter did an art project , which had pictures of what predators looked like in those days and these days.

Soon after everyone had done it was break time

"Well done nick" said Judy " I knew you could do it "

Nick felt himself blush a bit " thanks you too" he said

"Hey bunny cop" said a voice from behind they turned around to see it was Gideon with two bears. Who went behind nick both nick and Judy looked scared.

What do you want asked Judy her voice shaking a bit as Gideon towered over her

"I just wanted to warn you" said Gideon, with a smirk on his face that made both nick and judy tremble

"Warn me of what?" asked Judy

"well" said Gideon "like you and him over there said predators use to eat prey they use to be savage ,and you never know we may just turn back we may try to eat you"

Then all of a sudden with no warning Gideon jumped Judy and began biting and clawing her

"No Judy" cried nick, but the two bears were holding nick back keeping him from saving his friend,

"stop" cried nick tears rolling down his eyes "stop"

After what seemed like forever Gideon finally stopped , he nodded at the two bears to let nick go and he ran over to Judy

Gideon and his friends laughed as they walked away

"Judy, Judy can you hear me", asked nick panicking

,but Judy didn't respond, she just lay there not moving with blood on her face and on the floor "hang on Judy" He said "it'll be okay", "help" he shouted "help please"

Then Mrs gale came running over, "nick what is it what happened"? she asked

Nick sobbing pointed at Judy "Gideon" he said between his sobs "he attacked Judy, they held me back so I couldn't stop him"

"Oh my god" said Mrs gale, "we need to call an ambulance, nick talk to Judy try to wake her up"

"Judy" said nick "please wake up, I need you do not leave me" ,but Judy just lay there he then looked at the teacher is she is she ,he couldn't get the word out

"She's not dead nick" said Mrs gale, "but she does need urgent medical attention ,she has lost a lot of blood"

"Judy" cried nick once more "do not leave me please"

After 5 minutes an ambulance arrived taking Judy away

Nick prayed she would be ok it was horrible, he would give anything to be in that ambulance instead of her

"I'd even face another muzzle" said nick to himself, he then got down to the floor and began to cry again his paws covering his face

"Nick I'm calling your mum to come get you" said Mrs gale "you've been through enough today" ,so they back inside and Mrs gale phoned up nick's mum to explain the situation to her

Nicks mum then came to collect nick he ran into her arms as she comforted him mum he said "Judy is going to die, she's going to die"

"Now, now nick" said nick's mum "we don't know that"

"You two better get home" said Mrs gale , "uhh if needed nick can off for a few days"

"Thank you" said nicks Mum and she and nick walked out of the door.

"Mum do you think Judy will get better"? asked nick

"Well I'm not sure"said nick's mum "it did sound that Judy's injuries were bad, sometimes they can they injuries and sometimes they can't"

"So only time will tell"? asked nick looking shocked

Nicks mum bent down to nick and gave him a hug "I'm afraid so" said nick's mum

Nick thought about Judy all day ,he didn't eat anything, not even his favorite blueberry pie and he didn't get much sleep ,he prayed once more

" Please don't let me lose Judy she's more than a friend to me now, it's like she's a part of me, I can't live without her I'll do anything and I mean anything for Judy to be ok"

 **So will Judy surive or will nick lose a friend ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick couldn't stop thinking about Judy her lying there in hospital and why? ,Just because she was a bunny who wanted to be a police officer. Nick didn't sleep much the night before he kept having nightmares about Judy dying

It was morning so nick went downstairs ,he saw his mum at the table on the phone

"ok" she began to say, "that's great news ok thank you oh I see well it could be worst ok bye Mr hopps" she put the phone down and smiled at nick ,"guess what darling"? Judy woke up last night, "she's fine doctor says she's just going to have a few scars", and she may not be able to walk but she's ok".

Nick felt as if he'd just won the lottery "really?" he asked "she's really ok"?, Thinking that she only meant Judy couldn't walk for a few days

Nicks Mum bent down and put her paw on him "yes honey she's really okay", "but she still needs to stay in hospital for a few days or so"

Nick smiled and felt happier than he ever did before he wasn't going to lose Judy, his prayer had been answered "mum can we go to see Judy please?"

"Umm okay than nick, but let's not stay too long"

"Mum can we go buy Judy a present please"? Asked nick

"Ok nick we'll go to the shop on the way there and you can get her something" nick's mum replied "just not something to dear ok sweetie"

After searching and searching for a present Judy would like , nick finally found something it was a pen shaped like a carrot which had a voice recorder on it

He decided to use it to say something to Judy

"hi Judy He said "I'm glad your okay you're my best friend ever and I couldn't live without you, you are a strong bunny Judy."

They arrived at zootopia children's hospital and went to see Judy, she was awake, but she was covered in marks nick still couldn't believe this happened.

"Hi nick" said judy her voice was a bit hoarse and she looked tired nick ran to her smiling, but with tears in his eyes

"I'll be out here nick" said his mum "just call me if you need me ok"

Nick nodded oh turned to Judy

"judy" He cried "oh Judy "I'm so happy your okay"

Judy smiled and then said "the doctor says I'm going ok, but I might not be able to use my legs anymore"

"What like ever?" asked nick shocked

"Well we don't know" said Judy "it depends I hope I can I mean I can't be a police cop in a wheelchair"

"sure you can" replied nick "I watched this cartoon about a guy who's a cop and he's in a wheelchair in fact he's one of the best cops"

" Nick police catch bad guys they need to run, anyway it was just a cartoon it wasn't real"repled judy sadly

"Look you said yourself we don't know yet ,so there's no point worrying about it anyway" said nick

"Yeah your right nick" said Judy

Nick smiled and then got his present for her out of his pocket "oh I got you this it's a pen with a voice recorder"

"Oh nick I love it" said Judy she pressed a button and heard nick's voice on it

"Hi Judy I'm glad you're ok you're my best friend ever", "I couldn't live without you, you are a strong bunny"

Judy felt her fur blush she sat up and put her arms out to nick . nick ran into them

"Thanks nick" she said "those words are the best I've heard ,hey maybe this will come in handy if I'm ever facing bad guys"

Nick giggled "maybe" but then his smiled faded "i'm so sorry Judy, I couldn't get to you in time it was my fault Gideon did this to you"

"but nick you were being held back you couldn't do anything"

"well I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" said nick as he stood up straight

Judy smiled "well I won't let anyone hurt you either ,we'll protect each other remember you took that starch for me the first time I met Gideon that was really brave"

Nick nodded "yeah and you stood up for me with those scouts" he trembled a bit because scouts always reminded him of the muzzle

Judy noticed this "nick don't be scared of them scouts anymore ,they can't hurt you"

Nick shrugged his shoulders and looked at Judy "they might do what if one day they come and put another muzzle on me, "i mean it's not like they live far away".

Judy shook her head "no they won't I won't let them and that's a promise and i never break a promise"

"Really" said nick "you really are the best friend ever"

Just then the doctor came in "sorry" he said "visiting time is over Judy needs to have more test done"

Nick gave Judy one last hug and went home with his mum they were slient for most of the time until nick spoke

"Mum" he asked, "do you think Judy will walk again?"

"nicks mum sighed "I don't know honey, like I said before only time will tell"

nick felt a bit better knowing judy was alive, but would she walk again? "what if those scouts do come after me when Judy's not there"? asked nick

"don't worry nick the scouts won't get you ,but I was thinking maybe you should get some umm therapy sessions"

"What's that?" asked nick

"well you can talk about your problems and people help you you've been having nightmares since they muzzled you and I don't want that"

"well maybe" said nick

"You don't have to go now, when you're ready to talk about it but it may help you nick"

"i'll think about it" replied nick

 **So judy's alive but will she be able to walk again and will the scouts ever come back to bully nick again?and will nick take therapy sessions?**


	6. Chapter 6

[The next day]

"Good morning nick" said his mum "sleep well"?

"Sort of" nick mumbled then he sighed "I had another nightmare"

Nicks mum looked at nick with sorrow and sympathy ,"was it about the scouts again darling?" she asked

Nick nodded "but it wasn't just the scouts that were there"

"Who else was?" she asked ,nick didn't respond right away he didn't want to mention who he saw ,but something inside him told him too

"My dad was there too, the scouts corned me in an alleyway and held me down they put that muzzle on me ,but then my dad came and beat me up and the scouts laughed at me," and then my dad took me with in a van"

"Oh honey" said nicks mum and she gave nick a hug and began to rub his head a bit ,"your dad's not coming back ok"

"I know mum" replied nick "but I'm still scared of him he hurt you and he hurt me, he hurt everyone"

Nicks mum nodded but said nothing more about the dream or about nick's dad neither did nick, they both wanted to forget him

"Anyway time for school" nicks mum said

So nick went upstairs to get his bag ready and came downstairs

"Okay mum, I'm ready let's go"

As they walked to school nick and his mum began to talk about Judy

"Mum can we visit Judy again after school please"?

"Sure sweetie" said his mum "I'll be a bit late today so just wait outside the gates ok"

"Ok mum" they arrived at school and nick walked through the gates he felt lonely without Judy, as if it was only him in school

"Hey nick where's your bunny friend, not here to protect you today eh"? a lamb named leoni taunted him

"I don't need her to protect me" he defended himself

"Oh but you do before Judy came you use to run crying to the teacher" leoni teased, "you were always such a big crybaby"

Nick blushed a bit it was true he use to cry a lot ,and the teacher proberly was the only one in school , who well liked him,

"I'm not a crybaby" he yelled

"Oh really" sneered leoni, "I heard about you being muzzled by the scouts, and then running off crying to get that bunny to stand up for you"

Nick looked up in shock ,how did she find out, the only people who knew were him his mum and Judy,and he knew they wouldn't tell anyone.

"The scouts told me I'm friends with them" she said as if she read his mind "they said you ran off crying", "and then you went back with The bunny"

Nick remained silent he felt his fur go redder with embarrassment and anger

"Well can't say I blame them for muzzing you I mean you are a fox" leoni said and with that she walked away

Nick sighed he wished Judy was with him then the bell went for class as he walked to class everyone either pushed him or began to talk about him behind his back

"Good morning children" said Mrs gale, "now I want you to get out your spelling books time for a spelling quiz"

The children groaned and mumbled under their breath

"now children you all know we have a spelling test on friday morning"

Mrs gale began giving the children 10 spellings ,some were quite hard, but nick was good at spelling so to him they were easy

"Right now I'll mark them" ,as she sat down at her desk to mark them a donkey who was sitting behind nick grabbed hold of his fur and began pulling it hard

"Oww" nick cried, but not loudly enough for the teacher to hear who was still busy marking papers

The donkey and his friend sat next to him began to snigger

"Ok then" Mrs gale said as she gave her students their books back,"some of you need to brush up on your spelling" she paused and smiled at nick well done nick 10/10.

As the teacher walked way the donkey behind poked nick in the back hard "teachers pet" he mumbled

Nick turned around to see the donkey and his friend smirking at him , he shook his head and turned back round

"Ok class breaktime"

The class ran out, nick was the last one out of his seat as he walked outside he thought about Judy, He just wanted he there with him

"Aww nickys all alone" said a voice , nick look round to see a reindeer and a bull smirking evily at him "he looks sad"

"yeah he does maybe we should play with him" said the bull as he winked at the reindeer

Than the reindeer suddenly pushed him down and his head hit the floor quite hard

" Now then shall we play make the fox say ow" asked the bull

"no" mumbled nick of course they paid no heed

"Yeah I love that game" said the reindeer as he stepped on nicks tail ,nick felt tears coming in his eyes, then the bull came over and also stepped on his tail which hurt like hell, finally he could no longer stand the pain

"ow" he cried "please get off me"

The bull and reindeer laughed and went off

Nick rubbed his tail and went to sit down near a tree, he watched everyone else play games or talk with their friends

A pig came up to him "hey steal anything good lately?" he taunted

"I don't steal" said nick

The pig scoffed "sure you don't, all foxes are sly sneaky and untrustworthy" he turned to leave, but then turned back to kick nick and he fell and hit his head on the tree trunk

"Dumb fox" he sneered

Finally breaktime was over and nick went back into class

"Ok class find a partner it's quiz time", as she went out of the classroom to get some papers nick sighed ,he knew no one would want to be his partner

"Hey" said a chimp " nick be partners with me"

Nick was hesitant "are you sure?" asked nick almost getting happy.

The chimp nodded "yeah after all you are a fox so you must be good at cheating so we will win" ,the whole class burst out with laughter "did you really think I'd want you as a partner?" asked the chimp mocklingly , "you really are a dumb fox aren't you"

Nick tried his best to block out the laughter and the jeers coming from the class,as well as trying his best not to let himself cry

Oh Judy He thought I really wish you were here

As the teacher gave out the quiz papers, nick looked around everyone had a partner who were sharing answers ,he knew all of them anyway so he didn't care that he didn't have a partner

So he did the quiz himself and got all the answers right too he got top marks and once again scored highest out of the class

He even got a lollipop as a reward of course the other children accused him of copying or cheating from a book

Finally school came to an end ,nick stayed at the school gates and waited for his mum

He waited 10 mintues then she arrived ,he ran up to her the only face he was glad to see all day

" Hi honey" she greeted "how was school?"

"umm not the best" replied nick honestly , "can we go see Judy now"

"ok dear let's go"

nick hoped judy would be out soon he hated school without her

 **Oh dear seems nick has a horrible life without judy she will return next chapter lets hope she can leave hosptial soon**


	7. Chapter 7

Nick was still upset about what happened at school , He never understood why everyone thought foxes were bad, really only Judy, her parents and his teacher were the only ones who liked him .

Even some of the other teachers hated him such as the football coach who refused to allow him to be on the team

They arrived at the hospital and signed in, nick ran to Judy who was looking a lot better, she smiled at nick

"Hi nick how was school?" asked Judy

Nick was silent for a second "it was Just another normal day" which was true nick was always bullied for being a fox even in nursery

Judy nodded "was anyone umm u know mean to you today"

Nick sighed he couldn't lie not to Judy she was his best friend

"well yeah but it's ok, "I mean I'm just well use to it I guess ,but it did feel bad with you not there" he said

"that's the problem" said Judy "no one should be used to being bullied"

"so what did the doctors say?" asked nick trying to change the subject

Judy smiled "well they said I'll be in here for one more day, and I'll be on crushes for a few weeks , but they said I should be okay to walk after that"

Nick felt himself wanting to jump in the air with joy, "wow" he said "that's wonderful judy"

Judy frowned a bit "umm what happened to Gideon?" she asked looking a bit scared

"He got expelled" replied nick " not allowed back in school, but to me that's not enough for what he did to you"

"Thanks nick but it's ok I'm better now" said Judy "and I'll be out soon"

"Yeah" said nick "well I'm glad your better Judy" ,he looked at her eyes he never released how bright they were until now

Than nicks mum came into the room

"come on nick time to go" she said

"Yes mum bye Judy" nick said

"Bye nick" said judy and she gave him a hug

Then nick suddenly felt like he had tummy ache, but it wasn't the type of tummy ache he had when he had to much cake, he didn't know what it was but it made him feel strange.

So on the way home nick began to worry a bit why was he feeling this way, why when Judy hugged him did he get tummy ache he decided to ask his mum

"mum you know when I said goodbye to Judy"

"Yes dear" said his mum

"well when Judy hugged me I started to get tummy ache but not the type I normally get ,maybe I should see a doctor"

Nicks mum smiled at Nick, "Honey your not sick this is all part of you growing up"

Nick felt a bit confused did all children his age get tummy aches when they got a hug from their friend to be honest, he felt his tummy feel funny when he saw Judy for the first time, but why why was he feeling this way?

When they got home nick had his tea got into the bath and put his pyjamas on, he was allowed to stay up on weekends so he and his mum watched the news

"breaking news a fox has broken out of jail and is wrecking havoc on the streets" spoke a panda, "he goes by the name of Neil wilde"

Nick looked scared his eyes pooped in horror "no it's him, It's my dad he got out" he began to panic and he started to sob

Nicks mum held him tight "don't worry nick he won't come back here"

Nick looked at his mum "but he's stronger than use mum ,"what if he finds us,my dad was always good at finding us when we tried to hide from him"

"He won't find us darling i promise" but she didn't sound too sure

Nick nodded "uhh mum I know you try never to break a promise and I do believe you ,but do you mind if I sleep with you again tonight" he asked

"of course you can dear" she said and they both went to bed

Nick couldn't stop thinking of his dad but someone else was in his mind too Judy. Why couldn't he stop thinking of Judy, He knew she was his friend ,but by god this just wasn't normal was it?

That night when nick finally got to sleep he had another nightmare

He was walking down the road than he saw his dad nick tried to run away, but when he turned back the scouts were there along with some other children from school , he had nowhere to run his dad began coming closer to him , bearing the same smile he use to have when telling nick he was worthless

Nick gulped as his father got something out of his pocket a muzzle "no" nick cried "no please dad no", but Neil just kept smiling as the children held him down ,then he got something else out his pocket, it was a gun he put his hand on the trigger and sneered at nick "I always said I wanted you dead"

Nick woke up screaming "no dad no don't"

Nick's mum put her arms around him "shh shh it's ok just calm down dear"

Nick managed to stop crying enough to speak " my my dad he he killed me with a gun the scouts there too, put that muzzle on me again". And began sobbing again

Nick's mum didn't know what to do anymore poor nick was terrified and so was she but she had to be brave for nick

 **So 2 questions here**

 **1 wil nicks dad find nick and his mum**

 **2 is nick seeing Judy more than just a good friend**


	8. Chapter 8

2 days had passed and Judy was at last out of the hospital, nick couldn't believe that Judy was ok after that attack from Gideon grey. But she pulled through it and now was up and about and in those two days ,nick had hardly thought about the scouts or his dad ,all he thought about was judy and he was happy

,Nick wanted to go and see judy so he went up to his mum who was reading the newspaper

"mum can I go and see Judy please" asked nick "I know where she lives"

"Let me phone Judy's parents and see ,Judy may still need rest" said nick's mum as she picked up the phone

"hello Mrs hopps nick wants to know if he can come over today, ok thank you , can u send him home about 5 thank you bye"

"alright nick you can go over there", she handed nick over a few coins "buy yourself an ice-cream on the way"

"Thanks mum" said nick, "um mum can I invite judy to my birthday next week please?"

"Of course darling" said nick's mum

It was quite along walk to Judy's from his house, but he didn't mind nick liked walking cause it took his mind off things.

As he walked past the old alleyway nick was sure he could hear a voice,"hello nick" it said nick turned around, but no one was there, nick felt a bit scared but decided it was just his imagination but it still scared him a bit

He carried on walking to Judy's, stopping on the way to buy two ice-creams one for him one for Judy

He finally arrived at Judy's house ,he rang the bell and Judys dad answered

"oh hello nick" said Mr hopps

"Hello" said nick "is Judy here?"

"She's in her room go on up"

"Thank you" said nick, as he walked up the stairs he knocked on Judy's bedroom door

"Come in" yelled Judy from inside

"Hello "said nick he smiled as he walked into Judy's room

Hey nick it great to see you ,Judy was on cruches ,as she used them to go over to nick

"I drew this for you" said Judy as she handed nick a picture of them both in police uniforms ,as nick took it he once again felt tears coming into his eyes

"thank you" he said umm "what would u like to do?" he asked

" Want to play cops and robbers?" she asked "you can be the police officer" ,she went into a box and got a police uniform out and gave it to nick

"Put your hands in the air" yelled nick, happily "you are under arrested you have the right to remain silent"

Judy giggled as she put her hands in the air as nick pretended to arrest her, "this is the most fun I've had in my life" laughed nick

Judy laughed too "yeah me too" she said, "I'm so glad you're my friend, I just wish everyone else would a least give you a chance"

Nick bit his bottom lip "me too, all I want Is not be seen as just a fox"

"One day everything will change" said Judy then there was a knock at the door

Judy's mum came in, "hey I thought you two police officers may be hungry ,so I made you come cookies and milk"

"Thank you mum" said Judy

"thank you Mrs hopps" said nick ,as they both took a cookie of the plate

"This are nice"said nick, "um Judy it's my birthday next week and I was wondering, if you wanted to come to my house for a birthday party"

" Sure I'd love to come" said Judy

Nick was so happy ,no one had ever come to his party before every year he'd give everyone in his class a invitation, but they'd just rip it up in front of him

"that's great" said nick, "It will be so much fun , but it will just be me you and my mum oh and your parents can come too "

"thats ok" said judy "i don't think i'd like to be around the people from school anyway"

after that they began to play some more games and spoke more about being police officers

"Nick your mum said to go home now" shouted Judy's dad from downstairs

"Bye Judy" said nick as he got up

"See you later nick" replied Judy

So nick walked back home happily, until he came back to the alley way and he heard the same voice he did before , it sounded familar but he couldn't figure out where he heard it before

"hello nick" it said this time nick turned around he saw a figure in the shadows it began to taunt nick "aww poor nick your shaking are you scared, yeah you should be,cause i can make bad things happen to you if i want to"

The voice sent shivers down nicks spine but he tried not to show weakness

"who who are you" nick asked ,trying to sound brave ,but his voice was shaking along with his body

"Oh nick don't remember me" the figure chuckled as it came closer towards nick, "that's sad cause i remember you"

As the figure came closer to nick, he saw who it was one of the people he never wanted to see again in his life. He was terrified but didn't know what to do ,he wanted to run but his legs were frozen, it seems his nightmares were coming all too real

Just then the figure sprayed nick who a item familiar to nick fox repellent ,it knocked nick of his feet and the whole world turned black, nick couldn't move or scream, what was going to happen to him nick just didn't know he then felt him self being dragged across the hard floor

"stop get off me" nick cried after he got his voice back

the figure just laughed "oh i don't think so,"i want to ask you some questions and believe me you will answer them or else"

 **So who is the mysterious person and what is he going to do with nick find out next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Nick was now in the back of a van tied up , he still shaking and tears were now falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe his dad was kidnapping him he wanted his mum, he wanted Judy

"dad" nick cried "let me go"

Neil turned to face nick with a evil grin, the same one from his nightmares "um let me think no" ,he cruelly mocked nick "if I was going to let you go I wouldn't kidnap you would I"?

"what do you even want with me?" nick asked"

"like I told you before I want to ask you questions"

Finally they arrived at a house "Neil then untied nick and carried him into his house, nick tried to kick his dad but he just grabbed him tighter.

"Welcome my son" said Neil in a mock friendly tone "this is my home"

Nick looked around he saw furniture torn apart bottles of beer on the floor, it was a mess

"see this is where I live now" said Neil, nick felt his throat going dryer

"now shall we get on with the questions" asked Neil "where is it that you and your mum are living now?"

Nick felt sick he knew what would happen if he told him, he would go over to their house and hurt his mum if not even worst.

"No" nick cried "I won't tell you" he would not put his mums life in danger. Neil stood there with a sly grin on his face

"oh you won't will you?" asked Neil as he bent down to nick's eye level ,"I think you wil"l he then got his claws out and stratched his son across the cheek.

"ow" cried nick but he still didn't answer his dad's question's

Meanwhile

It had been a few hours since nick's mum phoned and asked nick to come home, he still hadn't come home

"what is keeping him?" nicks mum asked out loud, she was getting worried so she called judy's parents

"hello is nick still there he hasn't come home yet"

"no I told him to go home when you called me Mrs Wilde" replied Mr hopps

"he hasn't come back yet" said Nick's mum in a panicked tone "I'll go look for him"

" Well we'll look too" said mr hopps "I wouldn't worry too much he might just be looking at all the latest toys or video games"

Nicks mum wasn't sure ,nick never really cared for toys or video games since they never really brought any

At the hopps house, Judy had overheard the conversation about nick going missing

"mum, dad whats going on?" asked judy "has Nick gone missing?

"no darling", "well we don't know yet" said Judy's mum "we're going to help look for him you stay her okay"

"Let me come too" begged Judy but both of Judy's parents shook their head "no it's late said Judy's dad "don't worry we'll find him"

The moment they walked out of the door Judy put her coat on and, walked out the back way she had a feeling something has happened to Nick. She didn't know what but it was bad really bad

Back at Neils house

Nick was now covered in brusies, bitemarks and straches he was on the floor sobbing but still had not given in.

"very well" said Neil ,then he got his phone out and began dialing a number

"what are you doing?", "who are you phoning?" asked nick terrified

"hello" said the voice Mrs wilde speaking

"oh nicole darling how have you been

"Neil" she screamed "why are you phoning me I told you never speak to me again"

"temper" "temper" he sneered "it just so happens I have your son here"

"what" Nicole screamed down the phone" if you hurt him I'll kill you"

"relax sweetheart I haven't hurt him too much", "just a few brusies the kid deserved it anyway"

"What did he do to you?" she screamed "Well anyway" said Neil "if you want to see your son again, bring 10,000 pounds by tomorrow,if you do I'll give you nick back, if not well let's just say it's not wise to have a clumsy fox near a gun ,i'll meet you at the alleyway near the shops" he then put the phone down

Nick looked shocked "you're, you're a monster" said nick as tears fell from his eyes, knowing his mum couldn't get that much money

Neil shook his head "no I'm a fox and we foxes are suppsoe to act like this", "that's why I hated you", "you weren't anything like me", "so I hit you to toughen you up, but you just went crying to mum every time and guess what I then got in trouble"

"but dad I don't want to be like other foxes", "I want to be differenent" he cried

"You can't be" said Neil "look here son let me give you some advice about this world, everyone comes here thinking, oh hey I can be whatever I want to be ,but you know what you can't you can only be what you are".

"No" Nick yelled "you don't have to be what you are" in fact me and my best friend are going to police officers" he screamed but then he blushed bright red why did he just tell his dad that

Neil laughed evilly "oh really, well police do have to fight so why not fight me now, go on I'm right here" he taunted nick

Nick made no move but looked at his dad with anger

Neil nodded and smirked "see you're a coward not fit to be a police officer" and he kicked nick to the floor, he then got something out, the thing nick never wanted to see again in his life a muzzle, his dad easily held nick down with one hand and put the muzzle on with his other, unlike the muzzle with the scouts he could not get this one of.

Meanwhile

"10'000" pounds cried Nicole "where am I going to get 10'000 pound from?"

Mr hopps put a hand on her shoulder ,"you shouldn't have too" he said "call the police", "this is kidnapping and blackmail"

Judy who had sercetly followed them heard everything

She remembered what nick had told her in school his dad use to abuse him who knows what he was doing to him now she decided to go find him

nick was still struggling with the muzzle, while his dad just smirked as nick cried "mum, judy" said nick in a whisper "i need you"

 **So will judy find nick will nicks mum get nick back without getting the money together also wil nick be tramuized even further due to having another muzzle put on him one**


	10. Chapter 10

Judy began to search for some clues to where nick could be, she was still scared of what his dad could be doing to him right now. Then something caught her eye, a can of fox repellent she picked it up and bean to shake it, it still had some left in it, she put it into her pocket and carried on walking searching for nick.

 **[Neil House ]**

Nick had given up trying to take the muzzle off ,he just lay on the ground ,his dad then walked up to him with a sly grin, showing him his phone ,nick saw himself crying and trying to take the muzzle off ,he blushed redder than ever before, he looked at his dad more tears filled his eyes.

"you know all it takes is a few seconds and the whole world could see this" said Neil ,"hmm i wonder what your classmates would think of this"

Nick looked at his dad growling under his breath, he tried to take the phone of his dad ,but he just moved back

"you wouldn't would you?" asked nick ,if everyone saw this he'd be bullied even more and he when his dad says he'll do something he does it no matter what

"Neil grinned evily at nick, "oh I don't know" he mocked, "maybe if you answered my question I'll delete it"

Nick stared at his father "I'm not telling you ,You only want to hurt us"

"very well then" said Neil as he took his phone over to the computer and began connecting some wires ,nick didn't want him to put the video online of course he didn't ,but he didn't want him to know where he lived, nick began crying more at the humiliation it would cause

 **Meanwhile**

Nicole had phoned the police and told them what has happened

"I hope they find him" she sobbed "who knows what he's doing to nick right now"

"he sounds like a big bully" said bonnie

"he was", "one time nick was 5 he broke a vase by accident, he broken his arm then told me if I told the doctor what happened he'd kill us"

Stu looked horrified "don't worry we'll find him" he said as he put his paw on nicole's shoulder

Then nicole's phone rang, it was the police to tell her they doubled the search party

"ok" she said "thank you officer"

Judy was still searching around for clues ,when she came to a house, inside of it she heard something, it sounded like crying it sounded like nick crying. He was in there, Judy had thought the door would be locked but it wasn't, as she pushed the door open, she saw nick on the floor sobbing

"nick" she cried "you have a muzzle"

Nick nodded between his sobs, Neil smirked and went over to judy "didn't you mother teach you to knock before you enter a house bunny?"

"look here you better let nick go or else"

Neil chuckled at the sight of a small bunny on cruches trying to stand up to him, "or else what?" he asked ,"you can't do anything to me, I'm a predator you're a weak dumb bunny"

"I am not a dumb bunny, and I'm not weak." said Judy

Neil sneered and walked closer to her, "oh really we'll see about that" ,he grinned as he bared his teeth and got his claws out ready to attack , Judy's nose began to twitch like crazy and her eyes began to water .

nick looked up he knew what his dad was about to do ,if Gideon who was only 9 could put Judy in hospital, then his dad would surely kill her he couldn't let this happen he jumped up and starched his dad,nick couldn't believe what he did he stared at his claws and then back to his dad , his tail went in between his legs as he backed up against the wall.

Neil looked at nick his eyes narrowed with anger, nick knew he was dead now as his dad came closer to him

But before Neil attacked nick, Judy got the can of fox repellent out she sprayed Neil with it ,Neil fell to the ground "nick run" she yelled nick quickly got onto his feet and began to follow Judy out

"are you okay nick?" asked Judy as she checked him over noticing all the bruises and marks on him and she helped nick to get the muzzle of him, it was really tight so it took quite a hard pull to get it off .

Nick nodded "I am now that you're here", he said as the hugged each other, "oh god,i i'm never going out by myself again" cried nick

"you were so brave" said Nick "standing up to him like that"

"well we should phone your mum to tell he you're okay" ,"do you have your phone on you?" asked Judy

Nick nodded and took his phone out of his pocket, "hello mum yeah I'm ok ,yeah judy used fox repellent on him, where are you? , ok please hurry mum I'm scared dad won't stay down forever".

Nicole smiled at Bonnie and stu with tears coming from her eyes

"nick's okay" she said "he's at the shop now Judy sprayed him with fox repellent"

"Judy?" She's suppose to be in bed" ,"oh she must have sneaked out" said Bonnie

"ok I'll go get nick now" so Nicole, Bonnie and stu walked to the shops and found nick and Judy

"oh nick" Nicole cried "I'm so glad your okay", "Oh nick your covered in bruises"

"they don't hurt mum" said nick which was a lie, they did hurt but what hurt more was the words his dad spoke ,"you can't be what you want you can only be what you are" ,his dad's voice echoed in his mind, "you're a coward not fit to be a police officer"

I'll show him, i'll show everyone said nick in his mind, I will become a police officer

"Come on nick" said Nicole "let's go home"

"yeah us too" said stu "hope you'll be okay"

Nick nodded and walked home with his Mum he was shaking like a leaf

"What did your dad want nick?"

nick looked up with tears in his eyes his tail began to go between his legs, he was hesitant to tell his mum, but he felt he had too

"He wanted to know where we lived", "but I didn't tell him" said nick "he hit me and he even a muzzle on me ,but I couldn't get it off and he" nick then stopped and began to sob.

"Shh sweetie your save now" Nicole brought nick closer to her, but nick had remembered his dad putting the video online for everyone to see ,nick felt so humilated.

Nicole phoned the police back to tell them that nick had been found and where Neil was

When the police arrived at the house Neil was gone

 **So nicks save but what about that video his evil dad put on the internet will the police find neil**


	11. Chapter 11

Nick and his mum were worried when they had heard the police hadn't caught Neil. But nick was still scared of the video of him crying and trying to take the muzzle off being online.

He hadn't told his mum yet, and he wasn't planning on doing either, this was too embarrassing even to tell his own mother and nick had always told her everything, they never had secrets.

Nick was sat on his bed he cradles his knees and his tail was tucked in between his legs ,then his mum came in with a plate

"hey nick" she greeted him "thought you might be hungry"

Nick looked at the plate on it were blueberry muffins one of nick's favorite snacks but he felt too scared to eat

"no thanks mum, I'm not hungry" said nick

Nicole looked at her son with great sympathy . He had been through so much in just a few weeks it was just unbearable, he had been muzzled twice, kidnapped and had to watch his best friend get attacked.

Nick sighed and cuddled up with his mum

"mum will the police find my dad?" He asked

Nicole nodded "I'm sure they will they said they've got nearly all the police force looking for him"

Nick cuddled up with his mum " I hope they get him soon" he told his mum

"so do I" Nicole replied "he's not a fox ,he's a monster I'm glad you're not like him nick"

Nick nodded "so am I, and I never will be like him"

Nicole patted nick on the head and walked out of the room

Nick then heard his phone beep, he jumped down from his bed to get it hoping it was Judy, He picked up his phone and read the message on it , "I'll find out where you live " the message said. nick threw his phone back on the floor and sighed "leave us alone dad" he said to himself "why can't you just leave us alone?"

He went to show the message to his mum "darling dad will never find us ok" Nicole tried to assure nick

Nick tried to believe her ,but he knew they couldn't hide forever

At Judy's house

"Judy listen we understand you wanted to help nick, but we did tell you to stay home" said Bonnie

" I know mum but I was so worried about nick ,I couldn't help myself" said Judy

"we understand darling" said Stu "but you could have gotten lost or someone could have took you"

"I'm sorry" said Judy "hey do you think nick's okay" she asked

"I'm sure he'll be okay" Bonnie assured Judy

"mum why do people hate foxes?" Asked Judy

"well in the past when predators were savage foxes were the worst ones, so people still think their all the same"

"well it isn't fair" Judy cried "if everyone got to know nick I'll bet everyone would want to be his friend"

"I know sweetie" said Bonnie

Then the doorbell rang and Stu went to answer it

"Oh hello Nicole and nick please come in"

" Hi Judy" nick greeted her

Judy smiled at nick "hi nick I hope your okay, your dad is really scary"

Nick nodded "yeah, I know"

"uh Judy could you and nick go upstairs please, we need to talk to nick's mum" said Stu

"Sure dad, come on nick" said Judy

"Are you ok?" asked Bonnie

"I'm ok but it's just nick, he's been through so much"said Nicole looking at her paws sadly ,"I'm not even sure it's save for us here anymore"

" I know your finding it difficult" ,said stu "and that's why well we were wondering if you and nick would like it stay here until Neils back in prison?"

"are you sure?",Asked Nicole,"I mean we wouldn't want to be a bother"

"oh you wouldn't be" Bonnie assured, "and we thought this might also help nick take his mind off things"

"well if you're sure" said Nicole "I suppose we could stay until Neil's been arrested, nick's been so scared he can't even sleep most nights, but if we stay here we might be putting your lives at danger"

"don't worry about it" said Stu "anyway there's safety in numbers"

Neil's friends house

"so did you get any information from nick" , asked jack a lion who was a friend of Neil's he allowed him to stay in his house away from the ZPD

"no, that stupid kid didn't give in" replied Neil "but don't worry I'll find out where they live, if it's the last thing I do", he then chuckled evilly , "I want them to know they can never hide from me, I want them to cry and tremble"

Jack nodded "uh Neil may I ask what you are planning to do when you do find out where they live?" He asked

"well first I'm gonna cause damage lots and lots of damage" Neil replied the evil grin on his face widened "jack I want to go and find out any information you can"

Judy's house

"I don't know what to do Judy" said nick his whole body shaking with fear, "he's going to find out where we live soon enough"

Judy placed her paw on nick's knee "nick listen to me the police are going to find your dad, and they'll put him back in prison where he belongs ok"

"they won't find him so easily" nick whimpered "he's like a hide and seek champion, he can find people he wants easily, but well he can't be found"

Judy sighed "nick look, I very much doubt anything will happen to you"

Nick tried to believe Judy's words, but he just couldn't.

"nick, Judy can you both come down here please" Nicole shouted

So nick and Judy both went down stairs

"uh children" Bonnie began to say "uhh because of the issue that nick and his mother have, we uhh thought it may be best if they stayed here until Neil's back in prison"

"so what do you both think?" Asked Stu

Judy and nick both looked at each other and smiled

"I think it sounds like a great idea" said Judy

"So do I" nick agreed nick finally felt a bit safe, he just hoped his dad would be found soon, he didn't want him to come here and put Judy's and her parents life in danger.

Jack's house

"well Neil" Jack started " all we know so far is that your son is friends with a bunny, a bunny named Judy hopps"

Neil nodded "hmm I'm guessing that's the same bunny who used fox repellent on me and recused nick" he then chuckled darkly "well I'll get her, and my brat of a son"

Jack sighed "Neil, I don't think you should rush Into any plans, remember the police are out everywhere looking for you"

"oh please" Neil laughed cruelly "finding me to those stupid police, it'll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack"

"so, you honestly think there's no way any police will find you" jack asked

Neil shook his head "oh no I'm not saying that, I'm saying it will be very difficult for them, by the time they do find me the damage will be done, so it won't matter to me if they put me back in prison, but I'm not going back in until my job is complete"

 **So will nick and Nicole staying with Judy and her parents help them or will it just put more lives in danger also will the police find Neil before he causes the "damage"**


	12. Chapter 12

It felt strange to nick to be in someone else's house, of course he was happy and grateful that Judy's parents allowed them to stay until his dad was caught, but he worried too, hw worried about their lives as well as his own and his mothers, he knew his dad would harm anyone who got in his way

"nick, are you alright?" Judy asked nick "

"uhh well yes and no" nick admitted "I'm really happy we can stay here, but uhh well I'm also well scared

"of your dad coming here?" Judy asked nick bit his bottom lip and nodded

Judy sighed and moved closer to nick

"nick listen we're all scared okay ,my parents are aware that your dad can find us, but we're still allowing you to stay, because we're friends and that's what friends do help each other out in their hour of need"

Nick looked surprised by Judy's speech "thank you Judy" He said as he started to smile a bit then sighed "uhh Judy there's something I want to tell you"

"what is it nick"Judy asked

"well uhh I uh wanted to say I'm uh glad we're friends and well thank you for giving me a chance" nick said

"well hey you deserve one, you're a great guy nick, and trust me you'll do a whole lot better than your dad ,or any of those bullies at school

Nick smiled wow he thought Judy really does believe in me, she's the best friend I could ever ask for, but well I think I may uhh love her, but how do I tell her?,I can't just blurt it out.

Judy looked at nick "uhh nick why are u blushing?" She asked

Nick hadn't even noticed he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts "ohh I'm just warm" he lied ,he could never tell Judy how he really felt, what if she laughed at him? What if she told him to back off.

"No way Judy's not like that she's your friend remember" nick's mind began to speak to him

Nick sighed wishing he could tell her

 **Jack's house**

"fools, they're all fools" Neil chuckled "it's just too funny, they all think I'm gonna get caught, and everyone lives happily ever after"

"Neil, we have heard from some of you other uh allies that your wife and son are now staying with the rabbits the hopps " Jack stated

Neil stood up and folded his arms "hmm so they think there's safety in numbers do they?, think they'll be safe there, ha we'll show them

"uh sir, we're still not really sure where this rabbits live either, they just saw your family and 3 bunnies going into your house to collect somethings"

"it's okay, let's wait a while let them think their safe" Neil snarled, "cause soon they'll be a wreck"

 **Judy's house**

 **"** well me and nick are grateful that you're allowing us to stay here" Nicole said to Bonnie and Stu

"it's fine, really Bonnie smiled "I just hope the police find Neil soon, it sounds as if he's quite dangerous, I mean they have nearly all the police force in looking for him right?"

"yeah, 24/7" Nicole sighed "he wasn't always like this, not before he started drinking"

Bonnie and stu both nodded "well people change, sometimes for the better sometimes for the worst" Stu said

"well I just sometimes wish I'd never met him, but then I remember I would never have had nick, and he's the best thing that's happened to me"

"uh nick, are you ok, you look ill" Judy pointed out

"yeah I'm ok" nick said "I uh just got a bit of a tummy-ache"

"oh , don't worry I'm sure it'll clear up maybe it's just nerves, cause of everything that's happening so far"

Nick knew Judy was right about his nerves, but he also had a tummy-ache cause of how he was feeling about her, she was just so beautiful her eyes, her personality, she was fun, caring, kind she was just perfect

Nicks mind began to have a sort of argument with itself

"just tell her nick, what do have to lose?"

"no way she only like you as a friend"

"how do you know?, she might feel the same way"

"she could never love me, not in that way"

Nick sighed and looked at Judy could she? He thought could she love me?

Judy giggled "nick you've been acting really strange today , are you sure you're ok, I mean you're just in your own world"

Nick gave a nervous chuckle "well I'm just uhh still trying to relax and not think about you know my dad"

Judy nodded "well I'm sure you'll be okay"

Nick sighed why can't I just tell her how I feel,why is it so hard? He sighed softly to himself

Jack's house

"uh Neil, are u sure you want to do this, remember the police are looking everywhere for you,

"I know, that's why, we're gonna go carefully, but I'm not resting until I find out where the bunny lives, I want my revenge" he chuckled darkly, "you know my son's right in a way you can be whatever you want and I want to be evil, I know I'm evil, I know what am I and ,I don't plan to deny it"

Jack nodded and began to chuckle too

He then took out his phone and began to message someone

 **Judy's house**

Nick's phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket

I know you're living with your little bunny friend ,and I will find you, you know you can't hide from me

Nick gulped and ran to his mum

"mum, mum" nick yelled "my dad he texted me he knows we're staying here"

"oh no" Nicole muttered

"I don't think he knows where the house is ,I just think he knows we're staying with Judy and her parents"

"well I hope, he doesn't find his way here" Bonnie said " we should phone the police to let them know he may come here "

"good idea" said Stu "also I think we should take turns at night standing guard"

Nicole and Bonnie nodded in agreement

"well I suggest we each stand guard for a hour" suggested Bonnie

"don't worry nick" said Stu "you're safe here"

Nick nodded but was he safe? were they safe?

 **So will Neil reach The hopps house and will nick tell Judy how he feels about her ?**


	13. Chapter 13

Nick stayed up most of the night knowing that any moment his dad could come bursting through the finally got to sleep about 5.00 in the morning and was woken up 2 hours later.

"nick time for school" said Nicole shaking him gently

Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes"mum, do I have to go school today?" he asked hoping she might let him stay off

Nicole nodded "yeah nick your teacher says you have a test next week,so you need to go in to study for it"

Nick yawned and got up out of his bed went downstairs, Judy was already up and eating her breakfast

"morning nick " Judy smiled at him nick noticed circles around her eyes and he guessed that she didn't sleep well either

Nick smiled back at her "good morning Judy" and sat with her to eat his breakfast

"ok children go and get ready for school" Bonnie told them after they both ate their breakfast

So Judy and nick went upstairs to get changed for school, nick was certain that the children would mock him, If they saw that video of him in the muzzle.

Nick and Judy both came down the stairs together

"Ok children lets get to school" said Stu

Nick looked at his mum "aren't you coming mum?" he asked

"No sorry, I have to stay and watch the house darling but I'll see you after school's finished"

Nick knew she meant stay and make sure his dad didn't come ,so he gave her a hug and went of with Judy and her parents

When the arrived at the school gates ,Judy waved goodbye to her parents

"see you after school, Nick's mum will pick you up after school okay"

When they went into the school, people started to snigger and point at nick

"ignore them nick" said Judy ,nick blushed and looked down at the floor ,it was kind of hard to ignore them, when the were laughing in his face

"oh look it's the crybaby" came a voice from behind both nick and Judy turned around to see a bear

"nick is not a crybaby" said Judy in a firm voice ,she was getting really sick of this bullying towards nick ,he had enough to deal with at home

"oh really, I saw him with that muzzle on crying"

Nick went even redder as Judy looked at him confused and then looked back to the bear

"how did you see him?" she asked

The bear grinned at nick cruelly "it's all over the internet, everyone has seen it"

"Come on nick" said Judy as she grabbed his arm and began pulling him away "nick did your dad put that video online?"

Nick looked at her his cheeks red and he tried to avoid her eye contact

"it's okay nick" she said as she put her paw on his arm

Nick sighed and nodded his head slowly

"your dad is so cruel" she nearly yelled

"my dad likes to humiliate me" nick admitted "one time I was 6 I wet the bed, my dad told all the children at school, as you can imagine I didn't hear the end of it for quite a while " nick sighed "I know it sounds terrible but I wish he wasn't my dad"

Judy looked at nick with sympathy in her eyes "nick listen your dad is just a bully and a evil monster who wants to scare and humiliate you, in fact I'll bet he's not even going to come looking for you, I bet he's just saying that to scare you"

Nick shaked his head "no believe me when my dad says he'll do something he does it, he doesn't say things to try to scare people, he does them plus he may come for you too since you used fox repellent on him, I doubt he'll let that one slide "

Then the bell rang "well let's get to class" said Judy

Nick and Judy went into the classroom and took their seats nick looked around there wasn't one animal who wasn't sniggering or smirking at him

Nick sighed he took his seat and tried to ignore the other children laughing at him, but it was really hard for him to do, he wished he could stand up for himself more

Then Mrs gale came in the door everyone stopped laughing at nick, but most were still smirking or pointing at him

"okay children settle down please" said the teacher as she began to write on the blackboard her back turned to the class

Than someone threw something at nick. nick noticed it was a crumbled up piece of paper, he looked at it on it said loser with a picture of him with a muzzle on, nick sighed tears who nearly forming in his eyes,he wished he could control his tears but they just came on

Judy turned around to try to see who threw it, all the children looked away and looked at the teacher all acting innocent

"don't listen to them nick"she whispered "you're not a loser you're a winner"

Nick smiled at Judy "thanks" he whispered back but right now he didn't feel like a winner ,he felt like someone in a circus that everyone came to see and laugh at

"Ok children" called Mrs gale "settle down please now as you all know we have a test next week, so you all need to really concentrate in class ok"

Mrs gale went to get some papers from the office

"hey nick you really suit a muzzle, you should wear one all the time" mocked a sheep

nick was determined not to cry, he wouldn't let the others see him cry anymore, but he could feel the tears forming in his eyes

a lion mocked nick actions in the video mock crying and acting out trying to take a muzzle off

"well if you're muzzled twice, you probably deserve it" said a wolf "you must have done something"

"yeah" everyone in the class agreed

This was the last straw for Judy, she couldn't take anymore mean things being said to nick

"NO" she shouted "no, he doesn't deserved to be muzzled, no one does ,and you know maybe if you got to know nick you'd all like him"

Everyone in the class laughed "us like nick you got to kidding, he's nothing but a cry baby and he's a coward too, and he knows it too don't you nick? "

Before Judy could speak an alarm went off, Judy noticed all the children looking scared

"are we having a fire drill?"asked Judy

Nick looked scared the most scared out of everyone "that's not the fire alarm, that's the intruder alarm" he told Judy "someones in the school who's not suppose to be"

Mrs gale came in the classroom "ok everyone stand up and walk out of the door and outside please remain calm"

Nick looked at Judy they had a feeling they knew who it was who was in the school, and he wouldn't just leave if asked not without getting what he wants and they both knew what he wanted.

 **So is it Neil in the school will he get nick and judy lets hope not**


	14. Chapter 14

The intruder romaed the school seaching for who it wanted, he remained hidden well, then he heard a a voice so he followed it, all the children were talking among themselves.

" What's happening now then?" asked Judy, as the alarms still went on

" Uh well we have to meet at the safety point , I'll show you where it is its at the back of the school"

So Nick and Judy both went to the back of the school ,they had gotten separated from the others somehow,

"Come on we'd better hurry then" said Judy, as they both began to walk to the back of the school, to meet up with the others, suddenly Nick heard a scream he turned around Judy wasn't there

" Uh Judy where's you go" Nick's breathing began to get heavier and heavier, Judy this isn't funny" ,he began to search the school fearing the worst, he couldn't find Judy anywhere.

" Miss" nick cried Judy she's gone missing, I don't know where, but I heard a scream and then she was gone. I think the one in the school took her

"oh no I'll call a search of the entire school grounds" Said Mrs Gale

" I think its my dad in the school" Nick admitted, " he's looking for me I know he is", I know he is

Mrs Gale bent down to Nick's eye level " don't worry he won't get you , I'm gonna call everyone's parents to pick them up"

" What about Judy?" asked Nick

"we'll have to call police to tell them what happened, but we need to search the school first"

" Sorry Mrs Gale we couldn't find Judy anywhere in the school

Nick began to weep uncontrollably knowing what would happen if Neil attacked Judy

" Let me go ,who are you?" Judy asked the stranger who had put her in the back of his car

" Look bunny just keep quiet ok, I'm doing my Job here"

" What job?, what are you talking about?" Judy asked screaming

" Look you know Neil Wilde right?"

Judy nodded " yes I know him he caused my friend so much pain"

" Well I'm his friend jack he told me he wanted you"

" Why does he want me Judy asked

" I'll let Neil explain that to you" he said

Finally they had arrived at a house, Judy felt herself being dragged into the house, where Neil was waiting for her

Ah hello young bunny, remember me? He asked mockingly

" What do you want with me" asked Judy " Look if you're after revenge for that fox repellent, just do it "

Neil chuckled and began to move closer to Judy ,who's nose began to twitch

" Oh who said anything about revenge young bunny? I've brought you here for another reason, look I want Nick, but obviously he's not just gonna come here is he? ,So that's where you come in "

" So, what do want me for ?" asked Judy

Neil smirked and bent down to her eye level " because you are going to act as bait young bunny whether you like it or not "

Back at the school

" Hello police, we believe a child has been kidnapped, yes uh Judy hopps aged 9 wearing a blue t shirt and a pair of blue jeans"

Nick knew he had to find Judy, so he sneaked out of the safety spot to search for Judy before his dad hurt her or worst

Neil's house

" I won't help you get nick here, I won't you just want to hurt him" Judy cried

" Oh you already have helped enough ,you see by bringing you here Nick will come looking for you, I mean we both know it don't we? "

Jude despite being scared stepped closer to Neil " Look why can't you just leave Nick and his mum alone can't you see the better of without you?"

" Because I don't want to leave them alone, look bunny my son he deserves pain ok"

Judy growled at Neil not believing the words coming from his mouth to say such things about Nick was just awful , " No he doesn't" she yelled "Nick doesn't deserve pain, he's wonderful, kind and loving, and when or if he does come here I won't let you hurt him"

Neil just shrugged his shoulder " if you say so bunny " he didn't feel like arguing anymore ,he knew he was right anyway

Judy continued to stare at him her nose twitching but she stood up straight the best she could considering she was till on cruches ," listen here you, I'm not gonna stand by and watch you destroy his life, I will stop you and also my name is Judy"

" Well you're a brave one aren't you, and to think I thought all bunnies were weak, but you show some guts" Neil then smirked at Judy and without any warning what so ever Neil clawed her over her eye, Judy cried out in pain and put her paw over her eye and saw blood

" Look here bunny everytime you don't cooperate with me you'll be harmed badly" Neil snarled his sly grin gone from nis face now

" Neil" Jack came into the room ignoring the hurt bunny on the floor " What if Nick doesn't come, I mean do you have a plan if the police come here first?"

" Of course I do" Neil spat , but I know nick will come here soon as long as we have her" he then gestured towards Judy who was standing up of the floor

" I told you, I will not allow you to harm Nick she said "I won't"

Neil snarled and simply kicked Judy as If she was a can on the street

Nick walked the streets searching for Judy, hoping she wouldn't be hurt in anyway, he stopped as he reached judys house, he knew he should tell her parents and his mum what had happened, but felt that there was no time

" Don't worry Judy" said Nick to himself " I'll save you,just like you saved me

 **So will nick manage to find Judy ,how do you think he'll react to find that his dad has hurt Judy?, will he find the courge to fight his dad back find out next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

Nick continued to walk in search for Judy, hoping he would get to her before something bad his phone rang, he looked at it and recognised it as his dad's number, he winced before pressing the button, then he put on a brave voice

"Dad, I know you have Judy where is she?" He demanded, he could hear his dad chuckling

"Fine ,we're at my friend's house, it's number 5 rocky street, it's near the shops, I think we both look forward to seeing you" then he hung up

"Ok dad, you better not have laid a paw on Judy or I'll ,I'll" he began saying to himself

{Meanwhile}

" Look, enough is enough" said Judy " I told you before, I won't allow you to harm Nick, he's my friend", Neil smirks and crouches down to Judy's eye level

"Look bunny, you can't stop me, you're just a weak dumb bunny, and Nick he's nothing but a coward"

Judy growled a bit under her breath" he's not a coward" she yelled "he just gets scared sometimes like everyone does"

Neil just scoffed at this

{Nick}

Nick walked to where his dad told him they were,his mum had tried phoning him but he had to ignore it, he knew she would call the police and more chaos would go out, he had to do this alone

As he walked he found the street, he was looking for finally, this street looked dark and almost empty, the type of street anyone with common sense would avoid, his ears went backwards and his tail tucked in between his legs

"No" he said to himself Judy needs me, "I need to be brave" and with that he walked to find number 5, he came up to the door and winced not knowing what things his dad would do

He put his paw on the handle and pushed, and it opened

"Dad, where are you?" he shouted no one answered he walked down the hallway, then he heard a scream coming from inside a door, he ran into it to see his dad and Judy his dad had his claws out, and he saw a scar across her eye

"Judy are you alright?" Nick asked ,running up to her checking her he found she had a few bruises and scars on her

"Did you do this?" he questioned his dad his eyes narrowed at him

"Yeah, so?" He smirked "She deserved it, acting like she could fight me"

Nick growled at his dad and his claws began to come out,Judy looked at Nick in shock she had never seen him like this before

"You hurt my friend" he yelled " she's already been attacked before, she had to go hospital, she nearly died"

"Oh boo hoo, cry me a river" Neil mocked

"Look" nick said "just let us both go ok"

"If you want to leave, you'll have to fight me" says Neil grinning

Nick sighed, he had expected this to happen he didn't like fighting but, when he looked at Judy who was hurt badly, his instincts took over, Neil smirked and clawed at Nick

"ouch" he winced and felt his cheek, but inside of crying like he normally would he got his own claws out and attacked his dad back

"ohh, little fighter aren't you?" his dad taunted him

{at Bonnie and stu's house}

The police had arrived at their house to tell them the school incident

"What?, both of them had gone missing" asked Bonnie shocked

"Yes, there was an intruder at the school today" said the police officer

"Was it Neil" asked Nicole the police officer looked at her and shook his head

"No it was a but we do believe him to be friends with Neil, we have also been looking for him too, we do believe him to have kidnapped Judy to make Nick follow them"

"So, do you have any idea where they are" asked Stu almost in tears

"No I'm afraid not, we need to start thinking he may not even be in the city so we have officers outside the city searching as well"

"I'm so sorry, I should never have stayed here" Nicole began to sob. Bonnie put her paw on her

"Look this isn't your fault" she said "of course Neil would find them one way or another"

"Yeah" said Stu " but we need a plan to find them I suggest we all search the town with the police"

They all agreed

{back with nick and Judy}

"Ow" another kick to Nick's chest as he fell onto the cold hard floor

"Stop it" Judy cried you've hurt him enough, she tried to get up but was hurt bad ,so she just fell back down gasping

"Let this be a lesson to you both" Neil said, "don't pick fights you won't be able to win" and then he punched Nick in the eye, Judy winced as Nick put his paw over his eye

He then went for his dad and kicked him but Neil acted as if he didn't feel anything

"Is that all you got" he mocked "come on you can do better than that"then he looked over at Judy chuckling darkly,"I thought you were going to stop me hurting Nick ,not doing a great job are you?" he taunted her

Nick narrowed his eyes at him " leave her alone" he demanded

"Fine if you want to make a fool out of yourself, fight me"

"I am fighting you, you have hurt me and my family and friend long enough it ends here dad"

"Does it really end though, or is it the beginning?" Neil asked Nick growled at his dad he knew there was no way out, the only way out was to fight and win

 **Will Nick be able to defeat his dad and get him and Judy out of there or will Neil get the upper paw?**


	16. Chapter 16

Bang another hit to Nicks' stomach which sent him rolling over to the other side of the room where Judy was,Nick looked at Judy those big purple eyes looking terrified

"It's ok Judy" Nick said to her "I'll protect you" ,he then looked backed at his father, he looked almost bored like this was too easy for him.

"Nick" Judy said "you don't have to carry on fighting him" she was worried for Nick, she knew Neil was strong, very strong, and she couldn't bear it if something happened to Nick

"I know but he hurt you, I don't care anymore that he hurt me, but he hurt you when you had nothing to do with him"

Judy sighed "look Nick I'm sure it'll be alright"

Neil just stood on the other side of the room chuckling at their conversation, Nick looked at him with anger in his eyes

"What's so funny?" He hissed at his dad, Neil walked over to them

"You both think this will turn out ok?" He looked at both of them and then shook his head, well it won't this isn't some fairy tale about a princess locked in a castle, and then the knight in shining armor comes to rescue her, the bad guy gets killed or put in jail and everyone lives happily ever, oh no this is reality son"

Having enough of his dad's taunts ,he stood up and looked his dad in the eye

"You know what?,you're right this is reality and it's animals like you who make it a hell to live in, yes your right reality can be tough sometimes, it may be hard to change that, but I believe that if everyone works together ,we could make the world a better place to live in, it doesn't matter how, you don't even have to be a police just to make the world a better place anyone can,it may be hard but it can be done,if we try

Judy just stared at Nick she couldn't believe the wonderful speech he just gave,and how brave he looked when he said it,this young fox who gets bullied at school not only for being a fox, but for getting upset or scared a lot,had just stood up to the biggest bully ever

Neil stared at Nick for a moment and for that moment both Nick and Judy had thought, he was going to say sorry or even cry, but he just laughed his evil laugh and began to clap slowly to mock Nick

Judy felt furious, how could he stand there laughing when Nick had just given that beautiful heartwarming speech, he really was just a heartless monster

"Well that was quite the speech you gave, but I think fun times over, time to get serious boy" he hissed

[meanwhile]

"Oh dear,I hope their both ok" ,Nicole cried as she buried her face in her paws,"I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to Nick or Judy

Bonnie looked at her with sympathy "Look we know none of this is your fault, or Nick's we just have to keep searching until we find them"

"Yeah" Stu said "besides there's no point in fearing the worst I just think Neil had kidnapped them to scare us, or to get us to find him, it wouldn't surprise me if he was planning something".

Then Nicole's phone began to ring

"Hello" she said into the phone it was an officer to give news about the search

"We think we may have found their location"

"Where?" Nicole asked

"We believe they are at number 5 rocky street" replied the officer"we're on our way there now"

Nicole hung up "rocky street?, I never heard of that place before"

Stu sighed "I have and believe me it's a tough neighborhood,it's the type of place you'd try to avoid at anytime of the day"

Nicole looked even more worried, although it didn't surprise her that Neil was living somewhere like that.

"Ok let's go" Bonnie said "it's quite a walk to that street and we don't know how long it will take for the police to get there"

So they all began to walk in search for rocky street

[back with Neil]

Nick tried to dodge one of his dad's attacks ,but he wasn't fast enough as his dads claws slashed him

"Ow" Nick tried to get up but he felt like he had lost all strength inside of him, his dad was just too strong

Seeing the state Nick was in she just couldn't take it anymore "stop it, just stop it" she begged tears filling her eyes

But Neil didn't listen, he just kept attacking Nick like he was a punch bag

"That's it" Judy screamed and without even thinking about what she was going to do she punched Neil right on the muzzle

Neil put his paw over where Judy had hit him, there was no blood, but Judy could see fire in his eyes and she knew she had just made a mistake,but in this case it was one she was proud of.

Neil growled loudly at her ,and then he did something that none of them were expecting, he turned around and began walking

Nick and Judy looked at each other both in worry and confusion Neil then turned around and scoffed at their looks

"You will regret that bunny believe me" Neil snarled at the tremberling bunny

Nick stood up "what are you doing dad?" He asked although he wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't

Both Nick and Judy sat there they held on to one another both terrified to see what Neil had in store for them, cause they knew Neil was madder than ever, no one who hit him had lived to tell the tale

 **So what Neil do to Judy and nick? Thank you for reading and please review**


	17. Chapter 17

Nick and Judy held on to each other, both scared of what Neil was going to do to them

"I'm sorry Judy" Nick said between his sobs

"for what?"

"this, is all my fault. Everything bad that's happened is my fault"

Judy held Nick even closer "Nick, listen to me. None of this is your fault ok"

Nick sighed " My dad he only kidnapped you to get me"

"Look, you're dad is cruel and just a bully, and you are better than he'll ever be"

Nick smiled a tiny bit at Judy's kind words, then Neil returned with a terrifying thing in his paws, that made both Nick and Judy gasp in horror, a gun

"Dad, what are you doing?,this isn't funny"

Neil sneered at the two children "oh it is to me" he chuckled as he began to taunt them more, by putting on the trigger, but not pulling it

"Look" said Judy "if you're trying to scare us ,it's not working

"Oh really?" Neil asked slyly "cause you look scared to me"

Nick and Judy both felt scared, but knew that showing is what he wanted

"Now who should I shoot first?, he then looked towards Judy. "how about you bunny?" As he put his finger to the trigger

"No" Nick yelled he then jumped on his father, making him drop the gun he then grabbed it

Neil looked at Nick and smirked "go on then shoot me" he taunted Nick, knowing he would never do it no matter how much he hated someone, Nick looked at his dad and then at the gun "be a fox" Neil said slyly

Nick growled loudly "I'm not a fox like you" he screamed as he threw the gun against the wall causing it to smash Neil got mad at this "oh you're in trouble now"

Just then they heard the door being kicked down and 5 police cops came rushing in and tackled Neil to the ground

"Sir you have the right to remain silent" said one of the officers "anything you do say can ,and will be used against you in the court of law"

Nick ran over to Judy " It's going to be okay now"

Neil sneered "this isn't over Nick I'll be back, and I when I am your life is over"

Nick and Judy watched as Neil was lead out of the house. One of the officers came up to Nick and Judy "are you two ok,are you hurt"

"well Neil did attack us" said Judy

"I'm going to call your parents" said the officer as he picked up his phone "hello miss Wilde?, yes we found your son and, Neil has been put under arrest"

"oh thank god" Nicole said in tears we're nearly there"

"Ok"

Nick began to burst into tears "I'm sorry, Judy" you're hurt because of me, if I can't even protect you, how can I ever be a police officer?, everyone was right, I can't be a police officer,I'm just a coward

Judy sighed and came closer to the crying fox "Nick listen to me, you can be a police officer,you're not a coward"

"But I always get scared"

"Look Nick, being brave doesn't mean your not scared , it's being scared but still doing what you know needs to be done. Like you were scared of your dad, but you still came here to save me"

Nick looked from the floor to Judy and smiled he couldn't believe, how lucky he was to have a wonderful friend like Judy

Then Nicole, Bonnie and Stu came running in, Nick ran towards his mother's arms and Judy did the same with her parents

"Oh mum I'm so sorry, I caused so much trouble"

Nicole held Nick even tighter "No honey, don't think that, don't you ever think that

Judy cried to her parents too "oh mum, dad , I was so scared and Nick he tried to fight him, he was so brave"

Bonnie and Stu smiled "we're just so glad your both ok"

"thank you officer" said Nicole "Now let's go to the doctors. You'll both need to get checked out"

Judy came over to Nick and hugged him "thank you Nick you're a real hero"

Nick blushed a bit "thanks you're really brave too"

So Nick and Judy went to the doctors to get their injuries bandaged up and went back to Judy's house

"Mr and Mrs Hopps, I want to thank you for allowing us to stay with you, I am so grateful"

"Hey it's no problem" said Stu "your welcome here anytime"

"Well we hope we can repay the favour some time, now I think it'll be best if we all go home" Nicole suggested

"yeah oh uh can I talk to you in private?" Asked Bonnie

Nicole and Bonnie both went into the other room

"Um I was thinking look, both our children have been through an awful lot lately, so I wondering if maybe they should both go to therapy"

Nicole sighed "I did speak to Nick about that a few weeks ago, but I just don't think he's ready to talk about it yet"

Bonnie nodded "I understand, but I was thinking if Judy takes them maybe Nick will give them a try, I mean I heard him scream at night, he must be having horrible nightmares"

Nicole nodded "yeah he has ever since well the scout thing, it just pains me to see him like that, I mean a child of their age should be able to be happy"

"Well I'm gonna speak to Judy later on, if they both go it may make things a whole lot better for both of them"

"ok I'll try speaking to him again" so Nicole and Bonnie both went into the room Nick and Judy were both crying

"come on, Nick lets go home, we need to talk ok?"

Nick nodded and wiped his eyes he then got up and ran to his mum

"bye and thank you for letting us stay" said Nick between his sobs

"your welcome darling" said Bonnie "your welcome here anytime"

Judy couldn't see how anyone could hate Nick, he was just so special he was kind ,polite and a great friend .

 **Thanks for reading do you think Nick will take thearpy if Judy goes?**


	18. update

Sorry guys I won't be able to update for a while some important family stuff came up I promise I will update as soon as I can I'm sorry


	19. Chapter 19

**hi guys, I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I think writing this story will take my mind of things.**

 **[Nick's house]**

"Oh mum, I was so scared" Nick cried as he buried his face into her, sobbing his eyes out.

" Hush sweetie, you're save now I promise you that" Nicole tried to assure him ,then she had an idea how to calm him down.

[sings, You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins]

'Come stop your crying it'll be alright, just take my paw hold it tight'

'I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry'

'For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm'

'This bond between us ,can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry'

' Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart'

'from this day on, now and forever more, no matter what they say'

'you'll be in my heart always'

Nick sniffed and smiled at his mum, " I love you mum"

" I love you too Nick, now you know you and Judy have been through a lot these last few weeks?"

Nick nods " it's all my fault, I just cause trouble, maybe Judy shouldn't even be my friend, she can do so much better.

Nicole looks at son with sympathy "See son this what I want to talk to you about, you think everything is your fault, but it's not, so I really think you should take therapy"

Nick sighed and shook his head " Mum I really don't want too"

"come and sit beside me son"

Nick sat next to her on the couch

"listen closely to what I say, if you do this, it'll help you. Take your time, don't think too fast you're troubles will come and they will pass"

Nick thought deeply about these words and began to think, maybe it would be a good idea

" Judy's parents say there going to take Judy too, so I thought with Judy, there it may give you the confidence to go yourself"

" Ok I'll give it ago" Nick said " Only because Judy will be there"

" Well done, my son" Nicole patted his shoulder "you are so brave, you know that?"

" I don't feel very brave though" Nick frowned " I feel like a coward"

" No you're not darling, being brave doesn't mean you're not scared of anything, it means doing what you know needs to be done even if you are scared"

" Oh so even police can get scared?" Nick asked

" Everyone gets scared sometimes, Nick no matter how tough the act"

" Oh I always thought I was just a coward and a cry baby because ,well that's what everyone said I was, so I believed it was true".

" No, darling, you are the most bravest one I know"

Nick smiled up "Judy's really brave too isn't she?"

Nick's mum nodded " yes she is very brave and very strong"

"I'm so lucky to have her as my friend" Nick said "she always stands up for me at school, I well I just feel so happy to be her friend"

"yes you are a very lucky boy that she is your friend"

Nick thought for moment "Mum why is my dad so uh bad"

Nick's mum sighed and shook her head a bit "listen son in this world, there are always going to be bad mammals and good mammals,but that has nothing to do with their species,even if your dad was a zebra or a pig he would still be the same"

"Oh,so a mammal being good or bad isn't based on their species but who they are inside?"

"That's right son,so next time anyone says being a fox is bad just remember you are who you are on the inside not the outside"

Nick smiled and hugged his mum "I just wish the world could see that"

Nicks mum rubbed his head "well maybe one day you can show them"

Nick nodded "I will mum, I will show this world not all foxes are bad"

 **Thanks for reading so will nick beable to achieve his dream and how will he do in therapy?**


	20. Chapter 20

[the next morning]

Nick lay in bed thinking, a few weeks ago his dream was to join the junior ranger scouts. Now he had a even bigger dream, he wanted everyone to give foxes a chance, not to look at them and assume the worst.

He thought about the bullies at school, all those mean things they said to him.

"Crybaby"

"stole anything lately"

"foxes can't be trusted"

He was going to prove them wrong, if it was the last thing he did.

Then Nick noticed the time it was time to get ready for school.

He got dressed and brushed his teeth and his fur, and then went downstairs.

"Morning, Nick, sleep well?" Nicole asked

"Well I slept a whole lot better, still had a nightmare, but it wasn't so bad because you and Judy were there"

"Of course and remember, I'll always be here for you Nick"

"Mum, do you think the world will ever see foxes as well not just foxes?"

Nicole smiled "well it'll be hard to get everyone in zootopia too, but maybe some minds can be changed"

Nick nodded "well I guess we should get going now"

[At the school]

Nick came to the gate and saw Judy. He ran to her

"Judy are you ok?" Nick asked

"yeah, I'm ok, but the past few days have been well far beyond scary.

Nick nodded "yeah I know, look I'm so sorry"

Judy titled her head in confusion "sorry for what?"

"Well, I mean I feel like I was the one who got you into this mess, if you hadn't be my friend, you wouldn't have got caught up in my problems.

"Listen, Nick, you are my friend and I don't care how many scars or bruises, I have, or how many mammals think me strange for being with you" Nick smiled at these words "I am proud to call you friend"

As they walked into the school, Nick saw the same bear from the other day, the one who told him about the muzzle video been online. He had two friends with him a rhino and a leopard.

"Hey look who it is the cowardly fox" Nick winced a bit in fear, but then he took a deep breath and stepped forward

"I am not a coward, and my name is Nick" he said with a bit of growl in his voice

The three stared at Nick obviously not expecting him to stand up for himself.

The bear grabbed Nik by his shirt and pulled a fist

"Nick" Judy cried "put him down"

But the bear just smirked at Nick

Before today Nick would have cried his eyes out, but today he didn't

"Go on then hit me" Nick said gesturing to himself "if hitting someone , if maing their life a complete mistery,is what it takes to make you feel good about yourself do it"

Judy looked shocked, as did the bear the rhino and the leopard

" Just hit him" the rhino said

Nick looked at the bear "look,just tell me how does bullying me help you?"

The bear didn't have any words for that, nor did the other two

Nick nodded "exactly, it doesn't look I can't choose what I am, I'm a fox and that's that, but I can choose who I want to be, I want to be a kind fox a friend to everyone, and you can't choose not to be a bear, but you can choose not to be a bully"

Judy felt herself smiling as Nick was finally standing up for himself.

The bear glared at Nick and then let him go

"You know what Nick you're right, I have chosen to be a bully, I just all those stories I heard"

"You mean the one's about foxes, being sly and untrustworthy?"

The bear nodded

"Look, I cannot speak for all foxes, cause I do know some who live up to their own stereotype, but I just think foxes should at least be given a chance.

Judy after watching and listening spoke up

"Nick's right and it's not just foxes, who have stereotypes, I mean everyone thinks bunnies are weak and are only good for growing carrots.

"But Judy here has done some amazing things" Nick smiled "things even I didn't know was possble for a bunny to do"

The bear nodded "I'm so sorry, um look can we be uh friends?" he asked

Judy and Nick looked at each other and smiled

"Ok then" Judy said "what's your name?"

"I'm Jasper" he held out his paw to shake it

The rhino and the leopard looked at each other

"Hey I thought you were out friend" the leopard said

Jasper sighed "look I am but Nick and Judy are right this needs to stop"

The rhino narrowed his eyes in anger "Fine if you want to hang out with the freak fox, be our guest"

They then both walked of

Nick smiled "are you sure, you still want to be our friend?"

Jasper nodded "yep I'm sure"

As the three of them walked, Nick froze as he saw a group of animals, a group he never thought he would have to see again. Judy noticed Nick scared face and followed his eyes, until she too saw what he was looking at. The junior ranger scouts, the one's who had put the muzzle on Nick, the one's who had crushed his dreams.

 **So do you think Nick did a good job standing up for himself? It seems Nick is still scared of the scouts can he learn to overcome his fear of them?**


	21. Chapter 21

Nick felt it difficult to take his eyes of the wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't allow him too.

Judy began to pull on Nicks shirt."Come on Nick let's go"

Nick began to tremble, he hoped they wouldn't see him.

Jasper looked at Nick and Judy confused "Why are you two staring at the scouts?"

Nick sighed, " I wanted to join them a few weeks ago but they put a muzzle on me"

Jasper gasp "so they put that video online?" Nick shook his head "oh no that was uh someone else"

Jasper mouth was a gap "Well, uh I am really sorry for laughing at you Nick"

Nick gave him a small sad smile "It's ok"

he didn't notice the scouts coming up from behind him and one stepped on his tail. Nick yelped in pain.

"Hey fox, watch where you're going" the beaver snickered. Nick gulped and he began to tremble a bit as he turned round. He came face to face with the 5 prey animals.

Judy stood next to Nick "Listen here, if you lay a paw or a hoof on Nick, you'll regret it"

They all laughed. "Aw, is your girlfriend still defending you?" the horse taunted.

Nick felt his fur go redder and redder, he hoped no one would notice. "We're just friends, and she's a good friend"

"Oh really?" The zebra sneered. "Well I think she's only being your friend, because she feels sorry for you"

Judy's eyes opened wider in shock "What?,no I'm not"

"The only reason you became friends with him is because he had no other friends" the hippo said.

"No I'm friends with Nick because, he is a good kind hearted fox, and if you had given him a chance, he would have been a great scout."

"No I don't think so" the beaver said "All foxes are is just sly untrustworthy animals"

"No you're wrong" Nick said as he took a step closer. "Ok, some foxes are like that, I'll have to admit that, but just because you hear a few stories on the news, you shouldn't label all foxes like that, and one day I'll prove to this world that foxes can be trustworthy, when I uh we become police officers"

"I see the fox has got some bravado in him after all" the mooze mocked. "Do you honestly think that someone like you".he poked nick in the chest, pushing him back a bit. "Could ever become a police officer"

"Yeah, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid" the zebra taunted.

Nick wanted to say something, but couldn't

"Look you better stop calling Nick stupid, he is not stupid"

The scouts all snickered

"Well if he's not stupid, he would have known we don't allow predators in the junior ranger scouts, and that foxes can't do anything, expect become criminals of course" the horse said.

"I, I won't become a criminal" Nick yelled he felt his eyes go watery, but he wasn't going to cry, not this time. "and mark my words I will be police officer"

"Oh well we better behave ourselves then hadn't we?" The beaver mocked "wouldn't want the little fox to arrest us"

"Well if you're gonna be a officer, you may wanna stop shaking" The hippo laughed .

"yeah,you've been shaking the whole time,we've been here" the zebra smirked "I knew you're nothing but a cowardly fox"

Nick frowned "I'm not a ... oh just leave me alone" he shouted. He then turned away.

"Aw poor Nicky running away as always?" The beaver taunted and they all laughed.

Judy and Jasper found Nick

"Nick don't listen to them" Jasper said "I think you'll be a great police officer"

"Yeah" Judy agreed "and anyway, there the ones who will probably become the criminals".

"But it isn't just them" Nick said "everyone says it's impossible for me to become a police officer. "what If I am just a stupid untrustworthy fox?"

"Nick, listen you are not as they you want to be"

Nick sighed "well I don't want to be, I want to be good and help this world realize that they shouldn't believe everything they hear"

Jasper nodded "wow you have a great dream Nick"

Nick smiled "thanks"

The bell then rang for class. The day went by pretty quickly, The scouts were at the school because they were doing a presention to earn a badge.

[school ends]

Nick and Jud said goodbye to Jasper

"Hi mum" Nick said

"Hey Nick, school good?"

Nick nodded "yeha me and Judy made a new friend, he's called Jasper"

Nick's mum smiled "well that's great, honey,uh I called therapy up and you and Judy have to go see someone today"

Nick frowned and looked down

Judy smiled "it'll be ok Nick I'll be there, but in a different room"

Nick nodded "ok,let's go"

[In therapy]

"Nick Wilde?" A female gorilla asked "I'm Amelia, come in"

Nick sighed and he and his mum got up and went into the room.

"So Nick I need to hear what you are feeling"

Nick sighed and looked at his mum "Well to be honest, I feel all sorts of things"

Amelia nodded and began to write down a few things "can you name some feelings?"

Nick thought for a moment "Well I feel angry"

"Can you tell me why you feel angry?"

"Well because, uh everyone always thinks of me as a untrustworthy fox"

The Gorilla nodded and wrote down some more things. "And has anything happened lately?"

Nick felt his eyes roll "Well a few weeks back I wanted to join the Junior ranger scouts, but because I was a fox they put a muzzle on me. After that I met Judy she's helped me a lot,she's my best friend, but I caused her so much trouble.

"What makes you think you caused her trouble?"

Nick sighed and gulped "Well my father is abusive, and uh he broke out of jail, he kidnapped me and put another muzzle on me. Then Judy came and rescued me. But a few days later he also kidnapped Judy and he hurt her. He's back in jail now,but just as I thought it was all over I saw the junior ranger scouts at my school, they all laughed at me when I told them my dream and said I was a stupid fox.

Amelia looked at the paper which she had been writing on.

"Ok Nick I want to hear what you think about yourself, not anyone else you.

"I think I just cause trouble. I mean I got my friend hurt, I'm a coward, I get made fun of because I want to be a police officer and to show the world that not every fox is bad. But everyone says I can't do it and the more they say it the more I think that maybe they're right". Nick said as he looked at the ground. Tears came out of his eyes and he wiped them quickly.

Amelia nodded "well Nick, it seems to me you have low self esteem.

Nick looked at her a bit confused "what does that mean?" He asked

"Well it means that you don't feel good about yourself, you listen to what others say about you"

Nick nodded in understanding

"Ok so if and your mum agree you can come here once a week and we'll help you"

Nick thought and nodded "well I think it'll be good"

"Ok so I'll book you in next Saturday at 1 o clock ok?"

Nick nodded and went out with his mum "thank you" he said

"Your welcome"

Judy who had come out of another room smiled at Nick "how did you do?"

Nick smiled "went a lot better than I thought"

Judy nodded "yeah mine too, well I'll see you tomorrow Nick"

"See you Judy" Nick smiled and waved


	22. Chapter 22

[The next day]

Nick looked outside his window and the sun beamed in. It made him happy, he decided since today was such a nice day, he could go for a nice walk in the park.

"Mum, please can I go to the park?" Nick asked

"Uh sure Nick, just be careful ok"

Nick nodded "ok mum bye" and he left for the park, it wasn't too long before he got there. He walked around looking at the ponds, he grabbed a stone, and threw it in the water, it skipped about 3 times.

Nick decided that he wanted to go to go on the swings, so he walked over to the children's had slides seesaws, roundabouts and monkey bars, the park had quite a few other children there.

He went over to the swings and sat down on one, he then began to swing back and forward. He looked at the other children, playing they didn't give him a look back.

Than Nick noticed another fox come in the park, a fox around the same age as Nick, but he was a lot bigger than he was. Nick knew him, the same fox who had put Judy in hospital, Gideon grey.

Nick felt a bit scared, as Gideon came over to him, but his look of fear turned to one of confusion, when he saw the look on Gideon's face, it wasn't a look of anger or spite, it was a look of sadness, a look a guilt.

"Uh Hey Nick" Gideon said. Nick's eyes narrowed in both confusion and anger.

"Gideon?,what are you doing here?" Asked Nick he didn't mean to sound rude, but he hadn't seen Gideon since the day he attacked Judy.

"Uh" Gideon rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I wanted to talk with you Nick Fox to Fox"

Nick looked at Gideon and sighed "ok then but no attacking"

Gideon nodded "yeah that's what I want to speak to you about"

"huh?" Nick exclaimed, his head tilting to one side.

Gideon sat down on the swing next to Nick. "Do you know why I laughed at Judy's dream of being a police officer?"

Nick hestitaned to answer "well uh I just though you were well

"A bully?" Gideon finished his sentence for him

Nick gulped and than nodded "I guess so yeah, well I would call laughing at someone and attacking the bullying,Gideon"

Gideon nodded "I understand what I said and did was horrible, it's just look Nick if I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh at me?"

"I promise" Nick said Gideon took a deep breath and continued.

"Look when I was about 5 or 6 I took an interest in baking, I use to bake things with my mum, things like pie and cakes.I was so proud of myself when I made a cupcake all by myself, I decided to take it in my pack lunch, when it was lunch time, I took it out and told everyone I made it myself" Gideon stopped talking for a moment

"What happened next?" Nick asked in a way he could tell what Gideon was about to say anyway"

Gideon sighed "they all laughed at me, called me a sissy and that foxes aren't good at anything. So I believed them and I thought if mammals are gonna laugh at my dreams, I felt I shouldn't let others have dreams, so I became a bully, it stopped others making fun of me,so I stayed one." Gideon admitted. He looked at Nick who had a surprised expression on his face

"Wow I never knew" Nick said looking at the floor

" No one does so please you can't tell anyone, I like to bake ok?"

Nick nodded "I won't tell, but you need to stop bullying others Gideon, it makes them feel bad about themselves and trust me I know all to well".

Gideon nodded "yeah, I never wanted to become a bully, but well you know how everyone says we foxes are"

Nick nodded back "yeah, that we're all untrustworthy and, that we're gonna do something bad at any moment"

Gideon jumped off the swing "look I don't want to be a bully anymore nor be friends with bullies"

Nick also jumped off the swing and stood next to Gideon "you know if you promise me you'll stop being a bully, and say sorry to Judy, you can be our friend"

Gideon smiled at Nick "can I really?"

Nick smiled back "of course, but you have to say sorry to Judy first"

Gideon winced "ok,I will"

"great let's go" Nick grabbed Gideon's arm and began to pull him

"what you mean right now?" Gideon asked

"better now than later Gideon" Nick replied "I think Judy will forgive you, if you explain to her"

Gideon sighed "ok, but can you let of me?"

Nick let go of Gideon's arm "ok come on"

They both began to walk to Judy's house. Nick still couldn't believe Gideon had just opened up like that.

Finally they arrived at Judy's house and Nick rang the bell. The door opened and Both Nick and Gideon stood face to face with Judy.

Judy looked scared when she saw Gideon, she looked at Nick with her sad and scared eyes.

Hey it's ok Gideon's come to say something to you, go ahead Gideon"

Gideon stepped forward and nervously spoke "uh Judy I uh just wanted to say, that I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I know it's unforgivable, which is why I wouldn't blame you for a moment, if you chose not to accept my apology."

Judy stayed silent for a few moments and then finally spoke "you hurt me Gideon, you know that right?, and i don't just mean, physically, you also hurt my feelings when you laughed and made fun of me"

Gideon nodded "I know how much I must have hurt you, and I'm really sorry, but I'm sick of being a bully"

Judy smiled "Ok Gideon I can tell you're really sorry so I forgive you"

"really? oh thank you, Judy thank you" Gideon smiled

"Well, mammals change" Judy said "thank you Gideon"

"your welcome ,and thank you for forgiving me" Gideon than began to look asif he was thinking for a moment "uh Judy are your parents in?" He asked

Both Nick and Judy looked a bit confused by this question

"uh yeah, why?" Judy asked

"I want to say sorry to them as well, if we're gonna be friends"

"Good point" Nick said "there's no point in not getting along with the parents"

Judy nodded and shouted to both her parents, who came to the door.

"What's up?" Asked Stu he and Bonnie then saw nick and Gideon

G

Gideon gulped and than began to speak "Uh Mr and mrs hopps , I'm so sorry, for hurting Judy"

Bonnie and Stu both turned to each other and then looked at Judy.

"Judy do you forgive him?" Bonnie asked Judy nodded

"Yes, I think it's only fair I forgive him, and give him a chance"

Stu nodded "well done Judy, and Nick do you forgive him?"

"Well yeah, I do, after he explained why he did it, I understood" Nick answered

"And we forgive you Gideon" Bonnie said "but the most important question is do you forgive yourself?"

"Huh?,well I don't think I can, I mean it was so bad ,I put her in hospital, I feel like a savage beast". Gideon admitted

Stu patted Gideon's back "Listen son, we forgive you, but more important you need to forgive yourself, and that will be harder, if your really sorry"

Gideon nodded "yes I understand what you mean, and I'll do my best sir"

"Uh do you want to come in?" Asked Bonnie "I can call both your parents to let them know"

Nick and Gideon both smiled and nodded

"thank you" said Nick

"yeah, thank you" Gideon repeated

"come on let's go up to my room" Judy suggested.

So they all went upstairs into Judy's room

"You know" Nick said "I have to say we have quite a group here"

Judy smiled "yeah we do and we have Jasper too" suddenly Judy had an idea "hey we should make our own group"

"make our own group?" Gideon questioned. "what will we do?"

"Well we could do anything" Judy replied "anything that makes us happy, we could have sleepovers, paint, play sports"

"Well I think it sounds like a great idea, hey we could even make our own badges"

Gideon also agreed "Yeah, but what sould we call it?"

"I'm not sure" Judy answered "Nick any ideas?"

Nick thought and shook his head "no sorry, I can't think of anything"

"me neither", Gideon said "oh well I'm sure we'll think of one"

"yeah" Nick and Judy agreed

"This will be the best club in zootopia" said Nick

 **Thanks for reading guys p.s can anyone think of a good name for The group please leave answers in reviews and thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

So Nick, Judy and Gideon had made their group and had come up with a name for it the mammalteers. They all wore a badge with their name on.

"This will be a great group" Nick said proudly "in this group we can be what we really are, and no one will judge us."

"right" said Judy. "This will be the best group in zootopia."

Gideon nodded "yeah uh hey do you think others will want to join our group?"

Nick thought a moment "uh I'm not really sure most of the kids from around here don't like me"

"I know why don't we take a walk?" Judy asked.

Nick and Gideon nodded and went outside and began to walk about.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned around and came face to face with a fennec fox.

"Two foxes and a bunny together? Wow and I thought I'd seen everything in the city"

"What's so strange about it?" Judy asked with her arms crossed "we're friends"

"yeah best friends" Nick agreed

"Hmm well anyway I'm Finnick nice to meet you Nick Judy and Gideon " he said reading the names from their badges.

"I don't believe I seen you in school before" Gideon said tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Well I'm in high school I'm older than you I'm 13" he replied

"WHAT?" Nick yelled "13? But you're so small"

Finnick gave Nick an angry look "if you know what's good for ya, you won't call me small again"

Nick gulped "uh sorry Finnick it's just well"

Finnick sighed "it's ok, since you didn't know, I'll forgive you this one time, but us fennec foxes hate being called small. Uh anyway why are you wearing those badges?"

"Oh we're in a club" Judy said "the mammelteers"

"Did you just make it up?" Finnick asked "cause I never heard of it before"

They all nodded

"Hey would you like to join?" Nick asked "we're looking for some members"

"Thanks but no thanks. I prefer to be alone" Finnick said

"Oh well it's too bad, you seem like a ok guy" Gideon smiled

"Thanks, but you know I still think a bunny being friends with a fox is quite strange, maybe cause I never seen it before. Well I'd best be going see you around"

And with that Finnick left it was a shame he didn't want to join the group.

"Hey you never know maybe he'll change his mind" Judy said

"Maybe well he didn't seem too bad, but he seems like the type of guy I would lt mess with"

Judy and Gideon nodded "yeah he seems quite tough" Gideon said rubbing the back of his neck"

Then Judy ear perked up

"Huh? Do you hear that?" Judy asked

Nick and Gideon also listened hard but they couldn't hear anything.

"No but you bunnies do have better hearing"

"I hear crying" Judy said and ran of to see where it was coming from with Nick and Gideon behind.

Judy, Nick and Gideon arrived at the place where Nick hated. Yep you guessed it the junior ranger scouts building. And near the stairs a small chubby cheetah was crying.

"Hey" Nick said "are you ok?

The cheetah shook his head "no they,they rejected me"

Judy and Nick frowned "The scouts? Rejected you two?" Judy growled

"Yeah they said predators couldn't be trusted they even threw stones at me to chase me out they really hurt me."

Nick became angry it seems the scout hate all predators not just foxes "hey it'll be ok they rejected me too so I know how you're feeling. You know you could join our group"

Ben began to smile a bit "can I really?" The three smiled and nodded at him.

"Ok thank you" he stood up "So does this mean we're friends now?"

"Of course" Gideon said.

"Welcome to the mammalteers group ben" Nick said

Judy got a empty badge out of her pocket and wrote ben's name on it. She then put it on him.

"Welcome to the group ben" they all said

"And in this group you can be who you really are and no one can judge you" Nick said.

"Yeah and we have sleepovers and so things we enjoy" Judy said "trust me being in this group will be a lot better than the scouts."

Ben nodded "thank you for letting me join"

"No problem Ben". Judy said


	24. Chapter 24

Nick, Judy, Ben and Gideon were putting up posters about their club. They hoped it would capture some eyes. They had been out for ages and it was getting late now.

"Well that's the last one" Nick stated. "come on guys let go"

"Hey Nick, thanks for letting me in your club. I really wanted to be a junior ranger scout, but there the opposite of what I thought they would be." Ben sighed sadly.

"I know, I'm mad at them too" nick said. "I feel ashamed to have wanted to be part of their pack. They call themselves brave and yet they won't even give predators a chance? They call themselves loyal? And yet they're only loyal to those like them. They call themselves helpful and trustworthy? And yet they tricked me and Ben and possibly other predators into joining them, only to scare us away?"

Nick was now shaking his fist clenched. Judy put her paw on his shoulder and he began to calm down a bit. "it's ok to be mad Nick, I think we're all mad at them."

"That's right" Gideon nodded "those scouts are nothing but bullies, and they don't deserve to be scouts "

"Thanks guys anyway I'd best be heading home now. Mom will be worried" Nick said.

"I'll walk with you" Judy said

"Ok well I'll see you two later"

"Bye Nick" Gideon and Ben waved

"You know Judy I'm so glad I met you. I men who knows what my life would have been like if you weren't here?"

Judy blushed a bit "Well I'm sure you'd be fine. I mean it's not like you would have become some kind of con artist right?"

They both chuckled at this.

"Well anyway I wanted to thank you for being there for me when I was muzzled by the scouts, when I was bullied at school, when my dad kidnapped me. You were there you always stood by my side"

"Hey we're friends right? Friends stick with each other through thick and thin."

"Yeah and I'll always be there for you too, and we will become the best officers zootopia has ever seen. Who knows maybe we'll even be able to solve a really important case one day"

"I hope so, I'm tired of this discrimantion in the world. Can't do this because you're a bunny. If you're a fox you're untrustworthy"

"Yeah makes me angry too but maybe one day things will change, anyway here's my home"

"well see you Nick"

"Bye Judy" Nick said and then walked into his house.

"Mom I'm home" Nick yelled and then started to smell the air. "hey mom are you making pizza?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure am come and sit down"

Nick sat down at the table and ate a bit of pizza "I made a new friend mom, his name is Ben"

"That's great darling, I'm so glad you're making some friends"

"me too mom" Nick grinned taking another bite of his pizza. "and I owe it all to Judy, she's the best"

"Well you two sure have become close friends and I've become good friends with her parents."

"Yeah we're the best of friends and maybe I'll make some more if anyone else joins our club but Judy will always be my best friend for ever."

"I'm sure they will want to join your club, anyway it' late I think it's time for this young fox to get to bed"

"Yeah" Nick said he gave his mom a hug goodnight and went upstairs to bed. "goodnight mom"

"goodnight Nick sleep tight"


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't wait for Judy to sleep over" Nick smiled as he got his room neat and tidy. He was putting toys away and making sure the floor was sparking for his best friend.

"Wow Nick I can see my face in the floor it's so clean" laughed his mum. "This is the cleanest I've ever seen your room"

"Well I have a special guest, so my room needs to be prefect" Nick said as he doubled checked to see if there was anything he missed. Anyone would think a member of royalty was coming to stay at his house.

"Hmm yep seems to be good" Nick grinned "When's Judy coming over?"

"Hmm shouldn't be too long now, how about we get dinner started? Veggie burger and chips, that sound good?"

"Sure"

Soon there was a knock at the door nick ran to it. He opened it "Judy you're here" Nick gave her a hug

"Yep I'm here Nick, I'm so excited to sleepover."

"Nice to see you Nick, uh is your mum here?"

Just then his mum came to the door "Hello Stu" she greeted "will you be staying for a cup of tea?"

Stu shook his head "No thank you. Just making sure Judy was still ok for the sleepover?"

"Of course nick's happy too, he even tidied his room up for you, and trust me that is difficult to get Nick to do"

Stu chuckled "Well I'll be of, you have our number if there's any trouble well see you later and thanks again"

"Can I take your bag?" Nick asked. Doing his best to be polite, it was the first time someone had ever slept over at his house"

"You are quite a gentleman Nick" Judy chuckled. "I'm ok to carry it, uh so would you mind if I kept it in your room?" she asked.

"OK come on I'll show you where it is" Nick grabbed Judy and took her upstairs.

"Wow nice room" she looked around. Nick's room had green wallpaper a small single bed a toy box and a bookshelf

"Thanks, you can put your bag on the floor"

So Judy put her bag on the floor

"Would you like to play a game?" Nick asked

"Ok oh I brought my paw pad with me shall we watch some shows on it?"

"Ok wow I wish I had one" he said as Judy went to get her paw pad from her bag.

"What shows do you like?" Judy asked

"You choose the shows" Nick told her.

"Ok how about the fairly dog parents?" [parody of fairly odd parents] Judy suggested

So they both sat down and watched it. Soon they were shouted down for their dinner. They both ate all of it

"Thank you mum" Nick said

"Thank you miss Wilde

"You're both welcome, now why don't you go get you pyjamas on?"

They both went upstairs Nick got changed in his room and Judy got changed in the bathroom.

Then Judy got her sleeping bag ready it was pink with carrots on it"

Then nick's mum came in with two glasses of milk and a plate full of cookies "Here you go, in case you get hungry again later on"

"Thank you" they both said

They both began to eat some of the cookies

"Hey Judy?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"uh can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Nick what it is?"

"What expired you to become a police officer?"

"Well two reasons. Number 1 I want to make this world a better place, and 2 I want to prove that we bunnies can be more than just carrot farmers, that we're not weak""

"But how do you cope when others mock your dream? I mean I've heard some of the things others say too you and yet you just ignore it "

Judy shrugged "I guess because I believe I can do it. I don't need to listen to anyone else, because I know I'll prove them wrong one day"

"Well I think we'll make a great team" Nick smiled "

"well enough with the emotional stuff I came here to have some fun" Judy then threw a pillow at Nick "and that's what I plan to do"

Nick laughed and threw one back at her.

"Want to play Jenga" nick asked

"ok"

After the jenga was set up. They each took turns to put one if the blocks out.

Until Nick pulled one and the whole tower fell down "Jenga" they both yelled laughing out loud.

They also played cludeo until both became tired and decided to get into their beds.

"I've had a good time tonight Nick"

"Me too, hey next time maybe we could invite Gideon and Ben too and maybe some others will want to join out club"

"Hopefully" Judy yawned

"Well goodnight Judy"

"Night Nick"


End file.
